Awakening Online
by Red-volution
Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah saat ia dan beribu orang lainya terjebak didalam game virtual dan harus bertarung agar bisa keluar dari sana. Namun semua menjadi sangat sulit saat tahu kenyataan bahwa kau akan mati jika kalah di game itu/NaruSaku/AU/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Tokyo, 14.30 PM 12 Juni 2022**

.

.

Naruto menatap jeli monitor komputer pribadinya. Sesekali jemarinya menari lincah di keyboard komputer untuk mengetikan sesuatu. Ia sedang membaca semua informasi yang berhubungan dengan sebuah game online baru yang sudah dimainkanya selama satu bulanan ini.

 _Awakening Online_ , game MMORPG pertama yang berbasis _virtual reallity_ dengan teknologi _full dive_ yang memungkinkan pemainya merasakan sensasi memainkan game dengan kehendak tubuh mereka sendiri. Seakan-akan diri mereka berada di game tersebut. Game yang saat ini sedang _booming_ karena menggunakan teknologi super canggih yang membuat kita bisa berada didunia virtual. Penjualan DVD dan piranti yang digunakan untuk bermain benar-benar laku keras. Bayangkan saja, kurang dari 24 jam penjualan, semua stok yang disediakan sebanyak 15.000 unit sudah ludes terjual.

Senyum simpul muncul diwajah tampanya. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk kembali masuk didunia menakjubkan itu. Dalam satu bulan ini, pemuda 15 tahun itu hanya menghabiskan waktunya seharian penuh untuk bermain game ini. Hanya berhenti dan _log out_ sebentar untuk sekedar makan, mandi, dan tidur. Kegiatanya ini bahkan sampai membuat kedua orangtuanya geleng-geleng kepala atas kecanduan putra semata wayang mereka dengan game online yang tengah menjamur dikalangan remaja itu.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita paruh baya cantik dengan rambut merah sepinggulnya. Sempat sebentar terdiam, wanita itu malah mendesah kecewa setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan putranya. "Naruto! Apa kau ingin bermain game itu lagi?" Tanya ibunya, Kushina Namikaze, sedikit membentak.

Naruto berbalik, tak lupa memasang wajah memelas. "Ayolah, _Kaa-chan_... Bermain game lebih baik daripada keluyuran tidak jelas, kan?" Rayu Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik turunan ayahnya mengatupkan kedua tanganya, memohon pada sang ibunda tercinta.

Kushina sebenarnya tak suka jika Naruto terlalu sering bermain game. Tidak bagus bagi pelajaran disekolah menurutnya. Tapi agar ia menjadi sosok ibu yang baik baginya, akhirnya terpaksa ia mengijinkan Naruto bermain. Tapi dengan catatan tak boleh mendapat nilai pelajaran sampai C.

"Ck! Baiklah _kaa-chan_ mengerti. Tapi tidak boleh terlalu lama mengerti? Kau juga harus rajin belajar- _ttebane_!"

" _Hai-hai_! _Wakattebayo_! _Kaa-chan_ tak perlu khawatir!" Naruto memasang pose hormat, membuat ibunya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum. "Jangan lupa keluar dulu untuk makan malam nanti!" Kushina menutup pintu kamar Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Layar monitor Naruto sekarang tengah menampilkan sebuah _streaming_ video tentang peluncuran game ini ke khalayak publik. Sekitar dua jam lagi.

Akhirnya karena tak mau berlama-lama, Naruto memutuskan untuk segera _log in_. Ia yakin pasti ada seseorang yang sudah menunggunya. Ia sudah berjanji ingin melakukan _hunting_ bersama.

Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya disebelah meja dengan komputer. Ia tak mematikan komputernya karena akan ia gunakan untuk _log in_ setelah ini. Terlebih dahulu ia duduk dipinggiran ranjang sebelum meraih sebuah alat elektronik.

Alat elektronik berbentuk semacam gelang kepala bertuliskan « _NeuroDriver_ » dengan semacam bingkai yang membingkai wajah serta kaca transparan berwarna hitam yang menutup mata. Naruto memakai gelang kepala itu dikepala bersurai pirangnya.

Ada tiga lampu kecil dialat itu. Dua diantaranya mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan sedangkan yang satunya hanya berkedip-kedip. Setelah memakai alat itu, Naruto menyambungkan sebuah kabel dari komputernya ke alat itu lalu memasukan sebuah kaset ke CPU komputernya.

" _Yosh_." Setelah semua dirasa sudah lengkap, Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dengan posisi telentang. Ia menarik napas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu.

" _Yosh! Ikuze!_ "

 **Sriing**

... Pandangan Naruto yang awalnya gelap karena ia menutup matanya perlahan mulai berganti dengan sinar putih terang lalu setelahnya muncul tampilan konfirmasi. Naruto mengetikan akun serta _password_ -nya dikolom yang tersedia. Dan tanpa berpikir lama ia mengklik tombol _log in_.

 **Sriing**

Lagi-lagi sinar putih terang yang menyilaukanlah yang hanya bisa Naruto lihat. Meski kemudian sedikit demi sedikit pandangan Naruto kembali.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Indera visual Naruto akhirnya dapat bekerja dengan normal setelah mengerjap beberapa kali. Namun hal yang dilihatnya bukan lagi langit-langit kamarnya...

Hal yang kini dilihatnya adalah sebuah tempat luas yang sangat indah. Dengan berbagai macam bangunan khas eropa abad pertengahan berdiri dengan megahnya. Orang-orang atau dalam kasus ini adalah pemain lain pun berlalu lalang disana-sini. Menggunakan pakaian yang relatif sama.

Untuk laki-laki memakai baju lengan panjang dengan warna yang ditentukan sang _player_ saat _sign up_ di server game ini. Bawahanya menggunakan celana panjang serta sepatu boot. Tak lupa ada juga atribut yang selalu muncul di penampilan avatar game online bertema Action Fantasy. Semacam baju zirah mengkilap yang melindungi bagian atas tubuh. Pakaian untuk perempuan tak jauh berbeda modelnya. Hanya saja bawahanya menggunakan rok pendek selutut.

Naruto menghembuskan napas pendek. Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum berkata. "Aku kembali lagi!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **AU, Typos, OOC, Idenya pasaran, Inspired from Sword Art Online**_

 _ **NaruSaku Adventure/Sci-fi/Fantasy & Romance's fic**_

 _ **Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah saat ia dan beribu orang lainya terjebak didalam game virtual dan harus bertarung agar bisa keluar dari sana. Namun semua menjadi sangat sulit saat tahu kenyataan bahwa kau akan mati jika kalah di game itu.**_

 _ **Don't like? Just click 'back' button, 'close' button or shut down your device!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Awakening Online**_

.

.

.

.

 **Prologue**

.

.

 **Avalon. First Floor, 14.45 PM 12 Juni 2022**

.

.

"Ah sial! Sial! Sial!" Naruto berlari secepat yang bisa. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengumpat sial karena kesalahan yang sebenarnya akibat perbuatanya sendiri. Ia salah mengkalkulasi waktu untuk melakukan _log in_. Seharusnya ia _log in_ sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi karena terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan komputernya, ia jadi lupa pukul berapa sekarang. Harusnya ia sempatkan menengok kearah jam tadi. Ia kan punya janji dengan seseorang. Seorang gadis kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Mungkinkah pacarnya? Tidak juga. Mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dari kecil sampai sekarang.

Naruto terus menerobos jalanan yang penuh sesak dengan para player yang berlalu lalang. Tak ia pedulikan teriakan NPC pedagang yang menjual _item_ atau senjata yang terus menawarkan barang daganganya. Fokusnya cuma satu sekarang. Menemukan gadis berambut pink- nah itu dia! Tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah air mancur sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf ya, aku terlambat Sakura-"

 **Jreeng**

"... _chan_."

" _BAKA_ -NARUTOO! SHANNAROOO!"

 **BUAGGH**

"GYAAAA!"

 **Brakk**

 **Duarr**

Tubuh avatar Naruto terhempas jauh menabrak sebuah tiang lampu jalan. Muncul sebuah persegi transparan berwarna ungu bertuliskan « _Immortal Object_ » pada tiang itu setelah Naruto menghantamnya.

"Aduuh... kepalaku..." Meski ini hanya game, tapi pengembang game ini mengusahakan agar pemain benar-benar merasa seperti hidup disini. Jadi masih ada pula rasa sakit akibat dari serangan meski sudah diredam hingga serangan brutal dari gadis itu hanya terasa seperti sebuah hempasan saja. Dan betapa beruntungnya Naruto. Jika saja ini bukan di kota pasti _Health Point_ -nya sudah terkuras sampai setengahnya.

Di kota ada sistem bernama « _Battle Limit_ » yang berfungsi membatasi pertarungan antar player disini. Para player disini hanya bisa membuat HP ( _Health Point_ ) player lain terkuras saat berduel saja. Jadi entah berapa kali kau mencoba menebas seorang player dengan pedangmu diluar duel, maka player itu tak akan terkena dampak apapun. Mungkin hanya terhempas.

Naruto mencoba bangun meski terhuyung-huyung. Baru saja bisa berdiri tegap ia harus kembali dibuat meringkuk ketakutan saat gadis berambut pink sepunggung itu berjalan dengan langkah berderap kearahnya.

"S-sakura- _chan_... Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Aksi konyol seorang pemuda yang ketakutan oleh seorang gadis cantik namun galak itu menjadi tontonan gratis para pejalan kaki. "Ghhh! _Bakayarou_! Kau kira sudah berapa lama aku menunggu? Dan kau malah dengan santainya berkata 'maaf aku terlambat' seakan tak terjadi apapun!"

" _De-demo_ , Sakura- _chaaan_... Tadi aku-"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura memotong dengan cepat. "-Diam! Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi!" Sadar jika suaranya meninggi, Sakura menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Ia berdecak melihat wajah Naruto yang minta dikasihani. "Ck! Baiklah aku memaafkanmu LAGI kali ini Naruto!"

"Hehe! _Sankyuu_!" Naruto membentuk cengiran lebar setelah mendapat pengampunan gadis cantik berambut pink sepunggung itu. Iris emerald-nya yang menurut Naruto begitu mempesona selalu tak pernah redup sinarnya. Wajah cantik serta dahi lebar yang juga menjadi salah satu daya tarik dari gadis itu. Yah, sosok Haruno Sakura yang asli memang tak kalah cantik dari avatar didunia game...

Tunggu, sosok asli?

Yup, benar sekali! Ketimbang menggunakan avatar buatan, _developer_ game ini justru menggunakan sosok asli sang player sebagai avatar masing-masing. Kalian pasti berpikir bagaimana mungkin game ini bisa mengenali wajah para player bukan?

Rahasianya ada di « _NeuroDriver»_ yang dipasangi semacam sensor di bingkai wajah yang bisa menangkap struktur wajah kita. Sedangkan proporsi tubuh disesuaikan saat pertama kali _log in_ dengan cara menyentuh bagian tubuh mulai dari tangan, badan, dan kaki terlebih dahulu. Jadi kesimpulanya, semua avatar player yang bermain game ini adalah sosok nyata mereka didunia asli! Ck, teknologi modern memang bisa membuat kita berdecak kagum!

Dan satu hal lagi. Hampir semua player disini memakai nama asli mereka sebagai nama avatar. Hal itu dilakukan karena mereka berpikir... untuk apa menyembunyikan nama asli jika kau menggunakan sosok asli sebagai avatar? Tak ada gunanya bukan?

Game ini juga dirancang pengembang untuk bisa digunakan sebagai sarana media sosial. Sebuah terobosan yang cukup menarik mengingat kebanyakan orang saat ini lebih suka berinteraksi lewat media sosial daripada berinteraksi langsung. Tapi dengan game ini bisa dibilang kita berinteraksi langsung dengan orang lain. Tak seperti media sosial lain.

Kembali ke jalan cerita. Naruto kini sudah berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura. Memasang cengiran lebar seperti orang bodoh. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri mendengus sebal sambil membuang mukanya. "Hei! Kau bilang sudah memaafkanku. Kenapa masih bersikap jutek seperti itu? Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai _hunting_!" Tutur pemuda itu semangat. Tak mempedulikan pipi Sakura menggembung karena kesal.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ya?" Tanya Sakura setengah menyindir.

"Tadi aku sudah minta maaf dan kau memaafkanku kan?" Sakura menepuk keningnya sendiri tanpa sadar. Haah... Tidak ada gunanya berbedat dengan mahluk pirang ini... Lebih baik ia langsung _hunting_ agar levelnya bisa naik mengingat ia masih terpaut beberapa level dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Border of Grent Forest, First Floor. 16.10 PM 12 Juni 2022**

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini berada diluar kota Avalon. Kota pertama yang digunakan sebagai « _Starting Point_ » semua player. Mereka berada disebuah bukit yang berbatasan dengan hutan lebat. Terlihat mereka tengah sibuk bertarung dengan tiga ekor monster. « _Warg_ », monster berbentuk seperti serigala tapi memiliki ukuran lebih besar.

Naruto dengan lincah berlari zig-zag mendekati dua Warg yang lari berjajar. Pemuda berparas tampan itu tak terlihat gentar ketika mahluk itu menggeram keras, seperti tengah kelaparan dan siap memangsanya kapan saja. Ia menyeringai dan memposisikan mata pedangnya diatas bahu kanan.

 **Sriingg**

Sinar kebiruan muncul dipedang Naruto. Nampaknya ia mengaktifkan « _Sword Skill_ » miliknya. "Heh, makan ini!"

 **Slaassh**

Naruto menebas secara diagonal Warg pertama diarah kiri. Menyebabkan mahluk itu terpental menjauh dengan bekas sayatan panjang di sisi kanan tubuh berbulu keabuan itu.

Tak melupakan Warg disisi kanannya, Naruto melompat sedikit ke kiri dan memposisikan pedangnya guna menahan serangan ketika hampir menerima terkaman.

 **Trangg**

Dua kaki depan serigala besar itu beradu dengan pedang Naruto. Pemuda itu sedikit meringis saat beradu kekuatan dengan sang serigala. "Ghhh! Hyaa!" Naruto mendorong dengan keras tubuh sang Warg menjauh lalu memberikan tendangan tepat dikepala, membuat kepala itu sedikit menunduk.

Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan sang Warg, Naruto melakukan serangan menusuk. "Hyaa!"

 **Jlebb**

Seranganya berhasil. Pedangnya kini menancap dengan dalam dibagian dahi. Dengan gesit ia menarik lagi pedangnya dan siap melakukan serangan beruntun. Sebelum kembali menyerang, ia sempatkan melirik _HP Bar_ sang Warg. 'Cukup dengan empat serangan.' Batin Naruto.

 **Wushh**

 **Crashh**

Naruto melesat dengan cepat memberi sayatan disisi kanan. Selesai disisi kanan, ia melakukan serangan memutar dan berhasil melakukan serangan kedua.

 **Crashh**

Tak berhenti, ia meneruskan seranganya dengan melangkah mundur sejenak lalu menerjang dengan cepat tak lupa sambil menebas, melakukan serangan ketiga.

 **Srashh**

Tapi setelah serangan beruntun ketiga Naruto berhenti. Mengambil ancang-ancang mundur dan mempersiapkan « _Sword Skill_ » lagi.

 **Sringg**

"Heh! Hanya menggonggong tapi tak menggigit!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Menebas secara vertikal dari bawah ke atas saat sang Warg melompat kearahnya.

 **Srassh**

"Grooarr!" Tubuh Warg terpental jauh dan hancur menjadi kepingan kaca kecil berwarna-warni. " _Yoshaa_!" Notifikasi _price_ dan EXP ( _Experience Points_ ) yang ia dapat dari pertarungan muncul. Wajahnya nampak sumringah ketika melihat berapa banyak gold yang ia dapat... Haah... mata duitan...

Tapi ia tersentak saat mengingat sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya penting tapi ia lupakan saking semangatnya... Aduh...

"Argh! _Baka_ -Narutoo! Kenapa kau membunuh yang itu?! Seharusnya kau memberikan _last hit_ -nya padaku!" Teriak Sakura yang tengah beradu kekuatan dengan salah satu dari tiga Warg yang bertemu mereka.

Naruto berbalik kearah Sakura yang tengah sibuk bertarung. Ia tertawa kikuk." Ahaha! Ma-maaf, aku kelepasan!" Pemuda itu dihadiahi _death glare_ oleh sang gadis musim semi. Membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hyaat!" Ia melihat Sakura mendorong mundur tubuh sang Warg dan menebas secara horizonal, mengakibatkan hal serupa pada Warg yang dikalahkan Naruto. Hancur menjadi kepingan kaca kecil berwarna-warni. Untuk sesaat ia membayangkan betapa sadisnya tebasan Sakura tadi. Mungkin saking kesalnya gadis itu ia sampai bisa menebas sedemikian kasar. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bila tebasan itu ditujukan padanya... Hii! Menakutkan!

Sakura menatapnya kesal. Satu tanganya yang tak menggenggam pedang berkacak pinggang. Gadis itu tak mempedulikan notifikasi hasil pertarungan yang muncul didepanya.

Ditatap sedemikan lekat membuat Naruto makin gugup. "Ehehe! Ba-bagimana kalau yang satu itu kuserahkan padamu, Sakura- _chan_?" Tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk satu Warg yang tersisa. Entah kenapa mahluk itu tak menerjang baik Naruto atau Sakura sejak tadi. Mungkin terkena efek _stun_ serangan Naruto. Tak berniat menunggu jawaban, Naruto berjalan santai menghampiri sang serigala terakhir.

Warg terakhir yang sadar didekati nampak kembali bersiap. Sudah lepas dari efek _stun_ sepertinya.

"Grooar!" Ia mengaum lalu menerjang menuju Naruto. Pemuda dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga goresan tipis dimasing-masing pipinya itu hanya tersenyum percaya diri dan melakukan satu tebasan ringan yang hanya menimbulkan sedikit _damage_ serta menghempaskan sang Warg mendekat ke posisi Sakura.

"Nah, kuserahkan _last hit_ yang satu itu padamu!" Teriak Naruto lantang pada Sakura. Sang gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kecil dan memasang kuda-kuda.

 **Sringg**

« _Sword Skill_ » dengan sinar berwarna merah muda mulai aktif menyelimuti senjatanya. Sakura menunggu sampai sang Warg benar-benar menerjang kearahnya... Dan sekaranglah saatnya!

"Hyaat!"

 **Crashhh**

Tubuh sang monster terbelah dua dan hancur menjadi kepingan kaca kecil. Seperti sebelumnya, muncul notifikasi hasil pertarungan. Tapi tak lama setelahnya notifikasi lain muncul.

« _Congratulations: Level Up To 13!_ »

" _Yatta_! Naik level!" Seru Sakura kegirangan. Gadis itu menyarungkan pedangnya dipinggang kiri lalu berlari kecil kearah Naruto yang juga menyarungkan pedangnya dipunggung.

"Hehe! Kerja bagus!" Sambut Naruto saat mereka berhadapan. Tak lupa pula mereka melakukan toss terlebih dulu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar sebelum kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi cemberut. "Jika saja Warg yang tadi tidak kau serobot mungkin aku sudah dapat EXP yang lumayan!"

Kening Naruto berkerut tebal. Bibirnya mengerucut sama seperti Sakura. "Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu. Memangnya kenapa sih kau ngotot sekali ingin mendapat EXP yang banyak?" Pertanyaan inilah yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu Sakura. Sejak awal mereka _hunting_ disini, Sakura sudah menyuruh Naruto menyerahkan semua _last hit_ padanya. Terdengar serakah memang. Tapi Sakura punya alasan tersendiri dibalik itu semua.

"Levelmu kan sudah 15! Sedangkan aku baru 12, jadi aku mau kau mengalah sedikit agar aku bisa segera menyusulmu!"

Naruto mengerti sekarang. Rupanya alasanya sesederhana itu. "Oh, jadi hanya karena itu?" Ucap Naruto cengar-cengir. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia suka jika Sakura selalu berusaha ingin setara denganya.

"Yah... Tapi yang pasti aku berterima kasih padamu, Naruto! Untuk _hunting_ hari ini. Akhirnya aku bisa naik satu level lagi!"

"Hehehe! Tak perlu segan meminta bantuanku kapan saja!" Naruto mengangkat jempolnya. Memberi sahabat masa kecilnya itu sebuah cengiran rubah khas darinya.

Kikikan geli lolos dari bibir peach Sakura. Gadis itu yang sudah sangat sering menjadi rekan _party_ Naruto diberbagai game online itu melirik ke pojok kanan atas penglihatanya. Disana ada sebuah jam digital yang menunjukan pukul berapa sekarang. Pukul 16.15 sore. Itu artinya 15 menit lagi menuju launching game _Awakening Online_ atau banyak gamer menyingkatnya dengan AWO.

" _Na_ , kurasa _hunting_ -nya cukup. Kita harus berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain sebelum acara launching 15 menit lagi."

"Eh? _Hontou_? Jadi kita sudah _hunting_ hampir satu setengah jam lamanya?" Sakura mengagguk membenarkan. Ia sebenarnya ingin membuka suara tapi...

 **Sriing**

Mendadak tubuh avatar Naruto mengeluarkan sinar biru yang terang. "A-ada apa ini!?" Raung Naruto panik.

Sakura yang sama terkejutnya menjadi ikut panik ketika tubuh avatarnya juga mengalamai kejadian yang sama. "Na-naruto!"

"Sakura- _chan_!"

 **Bushh**

Tiba-tiba keduanya menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Menghilang tak meninggalkan jejak apapun kecuali serpihan kaca kecil berwarna-warni yang ikut menghilang setelahnya...

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** _ **Fic multichap baru! Sebenarnya fic lama ketika sedang mem-boomingnya anime SAO. Tapi karena baru dapat ide buat ngelanjutin sekarang jadi inilah dia^^**_

 _ **Apakah alurnya masih sama kaya' SAO? Yah, sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi saya akan buat alurnya berbeda dari verita aslinya nanti, tenang aja!**_

 _ **Gimana pendapat kalian? Jelekah? Baguskah? Tulis review sebanyak-banyaknya ya! ^^b**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning, Disclaimer dan lain-lain sudah tertulis di chapter 1.**

.

.

 **Chapter 1:** _Semuanya Bermula Dengan Tragedi_

.

.

 **Central Plaza of Avalon. 1st Floor, 16.15 PM 12 Juni 2022**

.

.

Baik Naruto dan Sakura semakin panik dan bingung saat merasakan tubuh avatar mereka berpindah tempat dengan cepat. Rasanya seperti tersedot sesuatu lalu dilontarkan lagi. Sensasi yang sama saat melakukan teleportasi.

Dapat Naruto rasakan kakinya berpijak ditanah. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum membukanya lebar-lebar. Dan hal yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah ia sudah berpindah di _central plaza_ kota Avalon. Sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas dengan satu menara lonceng besar berada ditengah-tengah.

Berkas sinar kebiruan muncul disamping Naruto. Diikuti munculnya sosok Sakura. Gadis pink itu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak, sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. "Na-naruto! Dimana kita?"

"Kita berada di _central plaza_ kurasa." Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia menoleh kesana kemari dan melihat sedikit demi sedikit player lainya di teleportasi menuju tempat ini. Tak berapa lama ia bisa merasakan lapangan ini penuh dengan para player. Dapat ia dengar sayup-sayup bisikan seperti ' _kenapa kita diteleportasi?_ ' Atau ' _apa launching-nya akan segera dimulai?_ '.

Tapi yang paling membuatnya kaget adalah teriakan. ' _Haa! Tombol «Log Out» menghilang!_ ' Suara riuh para player menjadi respon atas berita mengejutkan itu.

Naruto pun mendengar hal itu juga. Matanya membulat karena kaget. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka tapi rasanya sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Me-menghilang? A-apa maksudnya?" Ucapnya terbata.

"Mu-mungkin ia seorang _newbie_ yang tidak tahu dimana letak tombol « _Log Out_ »." Ujar Sakura memberi sebuah alasan yang logis. Gadis itu sebenarnya juga tercengang mendengar penuturan itu. Ia tetap berusaha tenang dan bersikap positif meski ada juga kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan alasan itu.

Tapi lain halnya Sakura, lain halnya Naruto. Pemuda blondie itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia mencoba membuktikan sendiri kebenaranya. Ia membuka _main menu_ dengan cara mengayunkan tangan kananya ke arah kiri dengan posisi jari telunjuk dan tengah terbuka. Ada empat menu utama. _Status_ , _Item_ , _Help_ , dan _Options_.

Naruto mengklik tombol _Options_ dan yang terjadi? Ia tersentak dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Tombol _Log Out_ benar-benar hilang!

"Hi-hilang..." Kelopak mata berbulu lentik milik Sakura melebar seketika. "Me-menghilang bagaimana maksudmu?" Ia bertanya, mencoba memastikan kalau telinganya tak bermasalah

"Benar-benar menghilang, Sakura- _chan_!"

Beberapa player disekitar Naruto dan Sakura mendengar bisikan pemuda itu. Seakan tak percaya, mereka mencoba membuktikanya sendiri, tapi hasilnya sama saja...

' _Ke-kemana tombol Log Out-nya?_ '

' _Apa kami tidak bisa keluar? Yang benar saja!_ ' Suasana mulai ricuh. Banyak yang mengeluh karena kejadian ini.

"Naruto! Sakura! Disitu kalian rupanya!" Teriak sebuah suara membuyarkan kepanikan mereka. Dua orang yang namanya disebut menoleh hampir bersamaan. Menghadap pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang _ponytail_ dengan poni panjang yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Dibelakang gadis itu ada dua sosok lain. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam di kuncir tinggi dan seorang pemuda tambun dengan rambut oranye panjang acak-acakan.

"I-ino... Shikamaru, Chouji."

"Apa kalian sudah tahu kalau tombol _Log Out_ menghilang?" Tanya gadis bernama Ino. Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang sebelum kemudian mengangguk.

"Kami bertiga sudah sadar hal ini sebelum kita di _teleport_ secara paksa kemari!" Seru pemuda berambut hitam bernama Shikamaru.

"Apa kau sudah tahu penyebab hal ini, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto menimpali.

"Aku tak yakin... Kemungkinan terbesar disebabkan _bug_ karena ini hari pertama."

"Jadi maksudmu kita terjebak disini sampai operator membetulkan server-nya?" Sahut sang gadis bubblegum yang diberi anggukan membenarkan.

"Apa kita tak bisa keluar dengan cara lain, Shika?" Giliran Yamanaka Ino yang bertanya.

"Yang kutahu, hanya lewat tombol _Log Out_ lah satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa keluar. Atau jika seseorang dari dunia nyata melepas _NeuroDriver_ yang kita pakai karena kita tak bisa melepasnya dari sini. Semua sinyal otak yang ditujukan ke tubuh asli akan ditangkap oleh _driver_ dan dikirim ketubuh kita yang disini. Jadi entah seberapa banyak kita beregerak, tubuh asli kita tetap akan diam."

"Itu berarti mereka melakukan hal yang tidak akan berguna?" Timpal Chouji sambil menunjuk beberapa orang yang menggerakan tangan untuk melepas sesuatu dari kepala mereka.

Suara-suara ribut mulai saling bersahutan ditempat itu. Beberapa player mulai kehilangan kesabaran berteriak lantang menyuruh GM keluar atau meneriakan kalimat semacam ' _apa ini bercanda?_ '.

Mendadak Naruto berteriak dengan suara keras. Lebih keras dari para player lain yang menggerutu, menghujat dan semacamnya. "Lihat keatas!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk sesuatu dilangit. Di permukaan bawah lantai kedua lebih tepatnya.

Hampir semua player menengok kearah yang ditunjuk bersamaan. Ada sebuah papan besar berbentuk segi enam merah tranparan dengan tulisan ' _Warning!_ ' yang berkedip-kedip. Beberapa detik setelah itu tulisanya berganti menjadi ' _Sistem Announcement_ '.

Terlintas satu pikiran yang sama dibenak setiap player ketika tulisan itu muncul. Sepertinya operator game akan menjelaskan semuanya sebentar lagi.

Awalnya hanya satu segi enam yang muncul. Tapi tak lama disusul segi enam lainya saling bersambungan satu sama lain hingga membentuk pola besar seperti sarang lebah raksasa. Semua orang dibuat takjub. Terlebih lagi saat satu persatu kepingan segi enam itu jatuh dan hancur menjadi kepingan kecil. Pecahan dari segi enam itu bergerak menyatu lagi dan membentuk sebuah siluet seseorang. Setelah makin lama, siluet itu mulai sempurna membentuk tubuh manusia. Seseorang dengan ukuran yang bisa masuk kategori raksasa. Tidak jelas berapa meter tingginya tapi yang pasti hampir bisa menutup sinar matahari virtual yang tadi menyinari semua player.

Sosok besar yang melayang dengan jubah bertudung itu merentangkan kedua tanganya... Ada yang aneh. Sarung tangan yang dipakai sosok itu tak menyatu dengan bagian tubuh manapun. Seakan-akan sosok yang melayang itu hanyalah seonggok jubah dan sarung tangan saja tanpa tubuh.

Naruto bersusah payah meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tak bisa lagi ia dengar satu katapun lolos dari bibir para player. Benar-benar sunyi...

Sosok yang tak terlihat wajahnya itu membuka suara. Terdengar begitu tenang tapi bisa didengar oleh seluruh player.

" _ **Selamat datang diduniaku, player sekalian!**_ " Sambut orang itu dengan suara menggema.

'Dunianya?' Pikir hampir semua orang. Jika benar yang dikatakan itu ' _duniaku_ ' maka tak salah lagi... dia GM. Penguasa atas semua di game ini. Bisa dikatakan layaknya dewa didunia virtual ini...

" _ **Namaku adalah Uzumaki Nagato. Pengembang game ini sekaligus pencipta NeuroDriver.**_ "

"Uzumaki... Nagato... Jadi dialah orang itu?" Gumam Shikamaru tanpa sadar. Beberapa orang melirik kearahnya dan berpikiran hal yang sama. ( _A/N: Anggap saja Kushina bukan Uzumaki, jadi Naruto gak punya hubungan kerabat sama Nagato_ )

Tubuh avatar Naruto menegang. Bahunya serasa kaku. Mungkin tak jauh berbeda dari player lainya.

Sempat terdiam agar semua orang bisa mencerna apa yang ia maksud, akhirnya Nagato melanjutkan. " _ **Mungkin semua player sudah sadar jika tombol Log Out menghilang. Mungkin juga hampir semua dari kalian berpikir ini hanyalah sekedar bug. Tapi kalian salah... Ini bagian dari sistem game.**_ "

Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka. Bahkan Ino yang berdiri disebelah gadis itu mulai merasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat mendengarnya.

" _ **Kalian tidak akan bisa Log Out kecuali kalian menyelesaikan game ini. Menaklukan seluruh 50 lantai.**_ "

"Dia pasti bercanda..." Gumam seseorang. Hampir mewakili pemikiran semua orang yang ingin mengatakan itu juga. Secara, lantai satu saja begitu sulit untuk ditaklukan ketika _beta test_ oleh beberapa orang player sebulan yang lalu. Apalagi menyelesaikan semua lantai! Coba bayangkan berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?

" _ **Dan jika kalian sudah paham cara kerja NeuroDriver, itu berarti kalian tahu kalau tidak bisa melepas alat itu dari sini. Selain itu, aku sudah memperingatkan lewat berbagai media massa pada semua keluarga player untuk tak melepas paksa alat itu.**_ "

Tak ada yang berniat memotong. Tapi disatu sisi mereka penasaran apa yang terjadi jika alat itu dilepas secara paksa. Dan seakan bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang, Nagato kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. " _ **Jika hal itu tetap dilakukan, maka pengirim sinyal dialat itu akan mengirimkan gelombang elektromagnetik berkerapatan tinggi yang bisa membakar otak. Menghancurkan otak kalian... atau bisa dibilang membunuh kalian.**_ "

Didetik itu juga, Naruto dan hampir 15.000 player lupa caranya bernapas untuk sejenak. Orang-orang mulai bergumam lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang berteriak karena masih belum percaya.

"Mana mungkin itu bisa dilakukan... benar, kan...?" Iris emerald Sakura memancarkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kurasa itu cukup masuk akal, Sakura- _chan_." Tanggap Naruto. Berhasil mengalihkan atensi dari gadis berambut pink itu kearahnya. Matanya membola sempurna karena ucapan Naruto yang terdengar begitu serius. Sakura sangat mengenal Naruto. Dibalik tingkahnya yang konyol dan seperti orang bodoh, Naruto adalah seorang _techno maniac_ serta begitu handal dalam bidang komputer. Jadi tidak ada alasan yang bisa mendukung untuk tak mempercayai ucapan pemuda itu soal semacam ini.

"Benar kata Naruto. Meski _NeuroDriver_ adalah salah satu alat tercanggih saat ini, tapi masih ada kemiripan alat itu dengan microwave." Sahut Shikamaru.

Ino dan Chouji menoleh bersamaan. Menunggu Shikamaru melanjutkan penjelasanya. "Jika listriknya mencukupi, maka bisa saja menggetarkan partikel air diotak kita dan membakarnya dengan panas yang tercipta..."

"Tidak mungkin! Lalu bagaimana jika kita mencabut saluran listrik dari alat itu?" Sergah Sakura. Mencoba mengutarakan rasa keberatanya.

"Masih ada baterai dialat itu yang bisa menampung cukup listrik kalau hanya sekedar untuk membakar otak kita, Sakura- _chan_..."

Shikamaru mengangguk membenarkan, menghasilkan eskpresi ketakutan dari wajah cantik Ino. "A-aku masih tidak bisa percaya ini... Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mati listrik!?"

Nagato sayup-sayup bisa mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia menjelaskan dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tetap terdengar tenang meski kenyataanya bisa saja ada yang terbunuh karena fungsi _NeuroDriver_. " _ **Jika terjadi mati listrik atau pemutusan sambungan listrik selama lebih dari 15 menit, atau pemutusan koneksi ke server selama dua jam, bisa kupastikan proses pembakaran otak akan dimulai.**_ "

Sunyi...

" _ **Aku sudah mengumumkan perihal ini. Tapi masih ada beberapa keluarga atau teman player yang tetap melepas driver sacara sembarangan. Dan karena kecerobohan itu... lebih dari 300 player meninggal saat itu juga...**_ "

Beberapa orang mulai menjerit tak percaya, jatuh terduduk dengan wajah trauma, atau bahkan menangis sesenggukan.

Rahang Naruto mengeras. Kepalan tanganya mengerat hingga terdengar bunyi 'kreet' yang cukup jelas.

" _ **Media massa mulai dari TV, koran, atau internet sudah menyebarluaskan berita ini keseluruh penjuru negara. Setelah ini bisa kupastikan tidak ada lagi orang yang sembarangan melepas driver dari kepala kalian. Karena itulah kalian bisa bermain dengan tenang sekarang.**_ "

"Bermain dengan tenang katamu?! Kau tetap menyuruh kami bermain menyelesaikan game ini meski sudah ada yang mati!?" Teriak seseorang dengan suara keras. Akibat teriakan itu, beberapa player mulai ikut menyahuti. Meneriakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas apa saking riuhnya.

" _ **Begitulah.**_ "

Kalimat pendek itu meluncur dengan tenangnya. Semua orang shock, langsung terdiam dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

" _ **Tapi meski ini hanya game, aku harus mengingatkan kalau Awakening Online bukanlah game sembarangan. Revival dengan segala macam cara tidak akan bisa lagi terjadi. Sekali HP Bar kalian mencapai angka nol atau bisa dibilang kalah maka...**_ "

Semua player menunggu dengan jantung berdebar keras... Tapi hanya segelintir orang yang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, termasuk Naruto.

"Sial..." Bisik pemuda itu.

"... _**driver akan membakar otak kalian... membuat kalian meninggalkan dunia nyata maupun virtual... mati...**_ "

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _ **Sesuai dengan nama game ini, Awakening (kebangkitan), bertarunglah untuk kebangkitan kalian sendiri.**_ " Nagato membentangkan tanganya lebar-lebar sebelum melanjutkan.

" _ **Hanya itu yang bisa kusampaikan. Dengan ini, kunyatakan game paling nyata yang pernah dirasakan manusia, Awakening Online, dibuka! Semoga beruntung dan selamat bermain!**_ " Tepat setelah kalimat terakhir Nagato, tubuh virtual pria itu memburam. Tampak seperti hologram yang perlahan mengkusam warnanya, lalu mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit seiringan dengan kaca kecil berwarna-warni diterbangkan oleh angin.

Semua masih saja terdiam sampai sosok Nagato menghilang. Sunyi. Benar-benar tak ada suara meski hanya gumaman. Tak lama, ketika sebujah jeritan histeris seorang gadis menyadarkan semuanya. "Tidaaakk!" Para player mulai panik dan menoleh kesekeliling mereka masing-masing. Memastikan rekan mereka tidak ada yang menghilang ataupun menjadi salah satu dari 300 orang pertama yang mati.

Lutut Naruto melemas. Bahkan ia melihat Ino sudah jatuh terduduk dengan air mata berlinangan. Shikamaru berdecih, dan Chouji menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura yang terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar dan tatapan mata kosong. Perlahan ia menepuk sebelah bahu gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh dan akhirnya air matanya menetes juga. "Na-naruto..."

 **Grepp**

Sakura langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto seerat mungkin. Menangis didalam dekapanya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini hanya mimpi buruk dan ia akan segera bangun setelah ini...

Naruto pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia tidak percaya... Apa setelah ini ia tak bisa keluar dari game ini dan kembali ke kamarnya...? Apa setelah ini ia tak bisa mematuhi perintah ibunya untuk keluar dulu dan makan malam...? Apa setelah ini ia tak bisa melihat wajah ibu dan ayahnya...?

"Sial! Tidak ada gunanya menangis!" Shikamaru mengumpat. Menyadarkan Ino dan Sakura dari keterpurukanya. Pemuda nanas itu menoleh kesekelilingnya sebelum membantu Ino untuk berdiri. "Kalian berempat, ikut aku!" Instruksi sang pemuda nanas. Sakura melepas pelukanya dari Naruto dan cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya.

Akhirnya mereka berlari kecil menerobos orang-orang yang masih shock. Atau orang-orang yang masih menangis dan meneriaki Nagato untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari sini.

.

.

.

 **Diluar Central Plaza**

.

.

Naruto dan empat orang lainya kini sudah berkumpul digerbang luar _central plaza_. Mereka hanya terdiam menunggu orang lain yang kata Shikamaru akan menyusul kemari. Dan benar saja. Seorang pemuda berambut emo berwarna hitam dan berwajah tampan berlari kecil mendekat kearah lima orang itu. Orang yang Naruto kenal sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Salah satu teman dekatnya disekolah.

"Sasuke- _teme_?"

"Disitu kalian rupanya!" Ucap pemuda itu. Dibelakang sang pemuda, menyusulah enam orang lain. Dua perempuan dan empat laki-laki.

"Bagus! Jadi semua _Rookie_ sudah berkumpul disini?" Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. Menghadap sebelas orang lain yang mengangguk.

Naruto termenung, memikirkan kenapa semua orang yang ia kenal sebagai teman dekat satu sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, serta teman bermain game online berada disini. "Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kalian semua ada disini? Untuk apa kita berkumpul disini?"

Atensi semua orang yang dimaksud Naruto berpindah kearah Shikamaru, meminta agar pemuda itulah yang memberi penjelasan.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Terpaksa ia yang harus menjelaskan... "Begini. Setelah kejadian ini, aku tahu pasti kita semua akan mencari satu sama lain. Karena itulah aku menghubungi anggota _Rookie_ yang lain agar berkumpul disini."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Menatap satu persatu anggota _Rookie12_. Nama _guild_ yang sering dipakai dua belas orang ini ketika bermain dibermacam game online bersama. " _Souka_? Jadi apa yang akan kita bicarakan?"

"Menyusun strategi." Ujar Shikamaru pendek.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sama halnya yang dilakukan beberapa orang lain. "Strategi apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?" Ucap pemuda berambut jabrik kecoklatan dengan tato segitiga merah dimasing-masing pipinya.

Shikamaru berdecak sebal mendengar penuturan polos atau mungkin bodoh itu. "Ck! Tentu saja strategi untuk menyelesaikan game ini Kiba." Sahutnya malas. Pemuda bernama Kiba itu hanya menaikan sebelah alis sambil garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya bingung.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita akan membentuk _guild_ lagi?" Saran pertama dari Sasuke untuk membuka diskusi ini.

"Jika semua yang dikatakan oleh Nagato benar maka satu-satunya cara agar bisa bertahan hidup adalah terus menaikan level kita. Sebagai _beta tester_ game ini. Aku yakin kalau kita punya pemikiran yang sama. Semua player akan-"

"-membabat habis sumber daya di area ini, benar kan?" Potong seorang pemuda dengan kacamata hitam bulatnya, Shino.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan. "Karena itulah agar lebih efisien, kita harus menuju ke kota lainya dilantai satu ini."

"Tunggu dulu. Jika kita tetap pergi bersama disatu kota maka kita tak bisa menaikan level kita secara maksimal, bukan?" Kali ini giliran pemuda berambut coklat panjang dengan iris lavender yang berbicara.

"Aku sudah memprediksinya. Karena itulah aku mempunyai ide untuk membagi kelompok kita menjadi kelompok lebih kecil dan menyebar dikota sekeliling lantai satu. Satu kelompk berada disebuah kota dan yang lainya di kota lain."

Seseorang tampak mengangkat tangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut gaya bob dan pakaian hijau. " _Anoo_... lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah menaikan level kita?"

"Tentu saja kita akan menaklukan lantai pertama dan melakukan strategi yang sama untuk menaikan level dilantai selanjutnya." Jawab Neji dengan tanggap. Ia bisa memahami jalan rencana Shikamaru saat ini.

"Ya. Dan untuk melancarkan rencana ini..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri menaikan alis.

Sang pemuda bermarga Nara menghembuskan napasnya sejenak, seakan mempersiapkan diri atas respon apa yang diberikan Naruto setelah ini. "...kita harus menghiraukan player lain..."

Hening...

Tak ada yang mencoba membuka mulut karena masih mencoba mencerna ucapan Shikamaru yang barusan, terutama Naruto. Ia tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. 'Menghiraukan player lain? Itu sama saja membunuh mereka secara perlahan!' Gigi pemuda blondie itu bergemeletuk. Ia memberi Shikamaru tatapan sengit dan tak setuju.

Baru hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Shikamaru menyerobot. "Aku tahu kau akan menentang rencana ini Naruto. Tapi pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jika kita lebih kuat barulah kita bisa membantu player lain!"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak setuju! Kita sebagai beta tester seharusnya menolong walau hanya sedikit karena kita paham mengenai beberapa lantai di game ini!" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. Kepalan tanganya mengerat serta iris sapphire-nya berkilat tajam.

"Itu namanya... egois..." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik. Kontan saja semua dibuat terkejut. Tapi Shikamaru tetap memasang wajah tenang. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Sasuke memberinya isyarat untuk diam dulu.

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mencoba berbicara. "Naruto, kenapa kau bisa menyebut kita egois?"

"Ghh! Mempedulikan diri sendiri tanpa mempedulikan orang lain apa namanya jika tidak egois!? Apa kalian senang jika hanya kita yang bisa keluar dari game ini?"

"Kau seharusnya berpikir lebih realistis Naruto. Jika dibandingkan dengan beta tester seperti kita, player biasa jauh lebih egois." Tutur pemuda raven itu dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah kenyataanya. Bagaimana para beta tester di game lain diperlakukan oleh player biasa." Naruto kali ini memilih diam. Bahunya yang menegang ia rilekskan sejenak.

"Mereka dianggap seperti semacam senjata untuk mencapai kepentingan player biasa. Selalu diberi tugas dan tanggung jawab yang lebih besar dari player biasa. Mereka dianggap kuat dan bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri hanya karena mereka mulai bermain lebih awal..." Semuanya memberikan pernyataan setuju dibenak mereka atas ucapan pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

"Dan jika para _beta tester_ gagal apa yang akan dilakukan player biasa? Tak terbesit sedikitpun keinginan untuk membantu...seakan-akan para beta tester memang layak dijadikan prajurit bunuh diri yang tak kenal takut..."

"..."

"Benar kata Sasuke, Naruto..." Sambung Shikamaru untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan fakta tragis ini ia berharap bisa merubah jalan pikiran pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu.

Naruto termenung. Menundukan kepala dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Semua yang mereka katakan benar... Tapi ia masih merasa kalau rencana mereka juga salah...

"Tapi itukan di game lain..." Tutur Naruto. Masih memberikan argumenya meski ia setengah ragu.

"Jika di game biasa yang tak bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang para beta tester sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, lalu bagaimana menurutmu yang akan mereka lakukan digame ini?" Naruto tercekat. Tak sanggup membantah kebenaran itu lagi.

"Karena itulah, apa kau mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Naruto terdiam. Disebelahnya, Sakura menatap dengan khawatir sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Lama bersahabat dengan Naruto tentu bisa membuat Sakura memahami isi hati Naruto dengan mudah. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu akan berpikir bahwa ide teman-teman mereka salah. Tapi dengan berbagai alasan yang kuat untuk menyetujui rencana itu, ia sendiri mungkin bisa kehilangan nuraninya...

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Naruto berbalik. Ia bergumam dengan nada dingin. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ikut... Jika saat aku membantu player lain kelak dan diperlakukan seperti yang Sasuke katakan maka-"

Sasuke berdecih. Matanya melotot dan ia berteriak dengan lantang. "-Hoi! Sadarlah Naruto! Berhenti berpikir kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri! Ini bukanlah game lagi! Tapi ini sebuah perang! Berhentilah berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan!" Nafas pemuda emo itu naik turun dengan tempo sedang. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika teman-temanya saat ini berpikiran kalau ternyata ia juga bisa berteriak.

"... Sekali lagi... Aku minta maaf... Dan terimakasih untuk kebersamaan kita selama ini. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai teman-teman seperti kalian semua..." Tutur Naruto dengan senyuman kecil dibibirnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia melangkah maju meninggalkan semuanya-

" _Chotto Matte_ , Naruto!" Teriak Sakura sambil tanganya menahan lengan pemuda itu. Memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Naruto menghela napas dan menoleh lagi kebelakang. Lebih terfokus kearah Sakura sebenarnya. "Mereka benar, Sakura- _chan_. Tapi aku hanya tak bisa menyetujuinya."

"Kalau begitu-"

"-Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi kau tidak bisa ikut membantuku. Tak ada jaminan untukmu tetap selamat. Bukanya aku tak ingin melindungimu... tapi aku hanya takut tak bisa melakukanya..." Bisik Naruto dengan senyuman lembut khas-nya. Baik Shikamaru, Sasuke atau yang lain tak berniat mengganggu perbincangan itu. Yah, mereka tahu kalau dua remaja itu tak pernah terpisahkan selama ini.

Cengkraman dilengan Naruto melemah. Lalu tak berapa lama terlepas juga. " _Demo_ -"

" _Jaa na_..." Dengan dua kata itu, sang pemuda memberi salam perpisahan sebelum berjalan meninggalkan para _Rookie_ yang menatap sedih dan bersalah pada pemuda ceria itu.

"..."

"..."

Makin lama, punggung itu terlihat mengecil seiring semakin jauhnya sosok itu.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang Shika? _Speed_ dan _agility_ Naruto yang paling bagus diantara kita. Jika dia tak ikut maka bisa dibilang kita kehilangan sebagian besar kekuatan _guild_ kita nanti..." Ino membuka lagi perbincangan dengan sebuah pernyataan.

"Haah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika itu memang sudah menjadi keinginan Naruto. Lebih baik kita segera membagi kelompok ini dan memulai strateginya." Yang lain hanya mengangguk, terkecuali Sakura. Gadis itu sibuk merenung sendiri. Masih menatap ke direksi dimana Naruto melangkah tadi. Ino yang tahu akan hal itu mencoba menyadarkanya. "Hei, _forehead_! Kenapa denganmu?"

"Eh? A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Ishh... Aku belum mengatakan apapun tahu! Apa kau mengkhawatirkan Naruto?"

"Aaa..." Gadis pinky itu tercekat. Sorot mata emerald-nya mengiyakan ucapan Ino. Tapi bibirnya sendiri masih terkunci rapat, enggan mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanya. Tapi sudah menjadi sifat Naruto untuk mempedulikan orang lain dari dirinya sendiri. Jadi entah mau kau bujuk seperti apa ia tak akan mendengarkan." Bujuk gadis cantik berambut pirang yang mengingatkan kita dengan sosok boneka barbie itu.

'Justru karena itu aku khawatir...' Sakura hanya mampu membatin tanpa berniat mengatakan kalimat itu. Sosok merah muda itu akhirnya berbalik membelakangi para _Rookie_ yang kini menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak bisa ikut... _Gomennasai, minna_!" Rambut panjang itu berkibar ketika akhirnya sang pemilik memutuskan untuk berlari cepat meninggalkan mereka semua dengan keheranan.

" _Cho-chotto_! Sakuraaa!" Teriakan Ino nampaknya hanya dianggap gaung tak jelas. Karena nyatanya sosok bernama Sakura itu tetap berlari menjauh. Dan tanpa diberi tahupun para Rookie mengerti akan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

"Merepotkan... Baik Naruto maupun Sakura sama keras kepalanya..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto melangkah sedikit tergesa. Alas sepatu boot-nya yang berpapasan bertubi-tubi dengan jalan batu menimbulkan bunyi berderap halus saat itu.

Ia hampir mencapai gerbang besar kota Avalon saat sebuah suara yang dikenalnya bergema jelas di daun telinganya.

"Narutooo!" Panggil Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kenapa kau malah kemari? Bukanya aku sudah bilang kalau kau lebih aman jika mengikuti rencana teman-teman?" Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Terlebih lagi ia bingung harus menjawab darimana dulu pertanyaan beruntun Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau berpikir bahwa aku bisa selamat jika ikut dengan teman-teman! Percuma jika aku tetap bisa hidup tapi tak pernah tahu bagaimana keadanmu nantinya, tahu!?"

Kelopak Naruto berkedip beberapa kali. Menatap dengan bingung sekaligus sedikit terharu dengan ucapan gadis musim semi itu.

"Tapi-"

"-Berhentilah menganggapku sebagai gadis lemah yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri!" Naruto dipaksa bungkam oleh kalimat itu.

Gadis itu melangkah maju, berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat dengan sang pemuda. Satu tanganya terulur guna membelai lembut sebelah pipi berkumis Naruto. Ia tatap pemuda itu dengan begitu lembut.

" _Ne_ , kau ingat? Kau pernah bertanya kenapa aku memilih kelas _Warrio-mage_ di game ini kan?" Kepala Naruto mengangguk. Ia tak tahu akan menuju kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura malah mengatakan hal itu?

Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya keatas. Mencipatakan sebuah lengkungan senyum lebar sebelum berucap. "Aku melakukan itu karena ingin mempunyai _healing ability_. Agar aku bisa menyembuhkanmu jika kau terluka karena kecerobohanmu. Agar aku terus bisa membantumu meski tak banyak. Kuakui aku memang payah, hanya bisa merepotkanmu. Tapi aku-"

"-Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak lemah!" Sang gadis bubblegum terdiam. Mengedipkan kelopak mata berbulu lentiknya beberapa kali.

Satu tangan Naruto berpindah menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura dipipinya. Ia mengarahkanya perlahan turun dari pipi tan itu. "Meski begitu aku juga tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu..."

"Haha! Kau berkata seperti kau bukan Naruto saja!" Dengusan keluar cukup keras dari bibir tipis Naruto. Ia heran kenapa gadis pink ini masih bisa bercanda disaat seperti ini.

"Dengar, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, menolong dengan perbuatan besar atau kecil, aku tentu harus membalasnya juga!"

"Jadi kau tetap keras kepala ingin pergi denganku?" Sosok yang ditanya mengangguk cepat. Senyum manis diwajahnya tak kunjung hilang sejak beberapa menit lalu.

Mau tak mau Naruto dibuat menghela napas... "Haah... Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolakmu, Sakura- _chan_." Tukasnya dengan pasrah. Sepasang muda-mudi itu melepas tautan tangan mereka perlahan.

Untuk sejenak, Naruto melempar senyum terakhir sebelum espresinya berubah serius. "Baiklah! Setelah ini kita akan langsung pergi ke kota ketiga dilantai satu."

"Kenapa langsung memilih kota itu? Apa kau punya strategi?"

"Ya. Di kota itu kurasa cukup cocok untuk kita yang baru saja masuk level sepuluh keatas."

"Biar kutebak! Pasti monster-monster di area kota itu lebih kuat dibanding monster di area lain bukan?"

"Hm! Tapi karena level kita yang sudah mencapai level 15-an akan cukup mudah untuk mengalahkan mereka meski dengan sedikit usaha keras."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Keduanya berbalik arah dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari gerbang besar kota Avalon. Untuk sejenak Sakura berhenti secara mendadak. Menoleh kembali kearah gerbang. Lalu menarik napas. "Tidak kusangka ternyata game ini bisa menjadi sebuah tragedi..."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 **A/N:** Chapter 2 update! Yeii!

Dikesempatan kali ini saya akan berbaik hati meng-update 2 fic sekalian berhubung mood sedang baik karena author NS yang katanya mundur akhirnya memutuskan nulis lagi!

Bai the wei, bagaimana tanggapan readers skalian untuk fic ini sejauh ini? Apa ada yang terasa ganjal, kurang atau mungkin istilah-istilah di game-nya ada yang salah? Yah, kalau ada istilah yg salah mohon dimaklumi. Meski saya suka game tapi jarang maen yang RPG, jadi pengetahuanya sempit^^

Dan satu lagi...

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, Disclaimer dan lain-lain sudah tertulis di Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Chapter 2:** _Dia Memang Hebat_

.

.

 **Colosseum of Koholint. 1st Floor, 08.45 AM 23 Juli 2022**

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

.

.

.

Kali ini aku hanya memilih untuk duduk dan diam. Mendengarkan diskusi tentang strategi apa yang akan digunakan untuk menaklukan _dungeon_ pertama. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan berlalu semenjak game ini dimulai. Aku dan Naruto selama ini sibuk menaikan level kami hingga kita bahkan tak tahu lagi kabar dari teman-teman yang lain.

Total di lantai pertama ada 8 kota. Setelah sibuk menaikan level kami di kota ketiga, kami lalu pergi ke kota Koholint ini. Kota ke lima dari 8 kota yang ada. Sekaligus salah satu kota yang didekatnya terdapat bangunan _dungeon_ pertama.

Oh, iya. Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang game _Awakening Online_ ini. Pertama, tentang garis besar permainan. Game ini terdiri dari 50 lantai seperti pulau besar yang saling bertumpuk menjulang kelangit dengan setiap lantainya terdapat dua _dungeon_ yang harus ditaklukan agar bisa naik ke lantai selanjutnya. Jika dikalkulasikan, berarti total ada 100 _dungeon_ yang harus ditaklukan agar bisa keluar dari _game kematian_ ini.

Kedua, tentang kelas-kelas di game ini. Ada 7 kelas di _game online_ ini. _Warrior, Mage, Warrio-mage, Assasin, Paladin, Archer_ , dan _Beastmaster_. Setiap kelas mempunyai karakteristik dan _special abillity_ masing-masing. Tapi keseleruhan dapat menggunakan _sword skill_ ataupun serangan _magic._

Pertama ada kelas _Warrior_. Memiliki nilai lebih di parameter _Attack (ATK)_ dan _Strength (STR)_. Senjata mereka biasanya pedang _(sword)_ , kapak _(axe)_ , ataupun palu _(hammer)_. _Special abillity_ mereka adalah _Super Sword Skill_. Jika _Sword Skill_ biasa bisa dipakai semua kelas, maka _Super Sword Skill_ hanya bisa digunakan oleh kelas _Warrior_. _Skill_ itu dapat melipat gandakan _damage_ normal dari senjata sang _Warrior_ menjadi 2 atau 3 kali lipat lebih kuat dari _sword skill_ normal tergantung level. Ya, tipikal game _RPG_ , semuanya tergantung level.

Lalu kelas _Mage_. Memiliki nilai lebih di parameter _Energy (ENG)_. Jika para _Mage_ tidak terlalu handal dalam _Sword Skill_ , mereka memiliki serangan sihir lebih baik dari kelas lain. Senjata mereka adalah tongkat sihir _(tome)_. _Special abillity_ mereka adalah _Super Magic Spell_. _Skill magic_ yang jauh lebih kuat dari serangan _magic_ biasa. Memiliki daya penghancur yang kuat meski mengkonsumsi _mana_ lebih banyak dari sihir biasa.

Selanjutnya adalah kelas _Warrio-mage_ , kelasku. Bisa diibaratkan perpaduan antara kelas _Warrior_ dan _Mage_ , tapi tentu tak memiliki kemampaun sehebat mereka. Jika kelas ini mempunyai kemampuan penuh dari dua kelas itu, maka pasti kebanyakan _player_ akan memilih kelas ini bukan?

Memiliki nilai lebih pada parameter _Attack_ dan _Energy_. Senjata kelas ini seperti yang kalian lihat, seperti senjataku, pedang _(sword)_. Tapi beberapa _Warrio-mage_ ada juga yang menggunakan tongkat sihir _(tome)_. _Special Abillity_ kelas ini pernah kukatakan di chapter sebelumnya, _Healing Abillity_. Menambah _health points_ sekaligus menetralkan efek _poison_ (racun) dan _paralyze_ (kebekuan/kelumpuhan total).

Lanjut, ada kelas _Assasin_ , kelasnya si _Baka_ -Naru. Memiliki nilai lebih di parameter _Speed (SPD)_ dan _Agillity (AGT)_. Senjata kelas ini adalah pedang _(sword). Special Abillity_ mereka adalah _Absorbing_. Menyerap kemampuan monster yang telah dikalahkan dan dapat menggunakanya.

Terdengar hebat, kan? Tapi jangan berpikir terlalu cepat dulu. Penggunaan _abillity_ ini cukup rumit karena harus mengatur kemampuan monster apa yang akan digunakan melalui menu _Soul Set_ (hanya ada di kelas Assasin) sehingga tak terlalu banyak _player_ yang memilih kelas ini meski jika bisa menguasai kemampuan ini memiliki peluang besar untuk menjadi _player_ yang sangat kuat. Dari pengamatanku sejauh ini, mungkin dari kisaran dua ribu _player_ yang memilih kelas _Assasin_ , Naruto bisa menjadi salah satu _Assasin_ terkuat di game ini... Meski aku malas untuk mengakuinya... Haah... Sudahlah.

Oke, kelas kelima, _Paladin_. Memiliki nilai lebih di parameter _Defend (DEF)_ meski hampir memiliki _Attack_ yang setara dengan kelas _Warrior_. Senjata mereka adalah pedang panjang ( _longsword_ ) ditambah dengan perisai _(shield)_. _Special abillity_ mereka adalah membuat _Energy Shield_ (perisai energi) baik untuk pertahanan diri sendiri ataupun rekan. Membuat kebal terhadap serangan selama periode waktu tertentu.

Kelas keenam, _Archer_ , pemanah. Memiliki nilai lebih di parameter _Agillity_ dan _Energy_. Senjata mereka tentu saja busur _(bow). Special Abillity_ mereka adalah _Calling Reinforcement (memanggil bantuan)_. Bukan 'memanggil bantuan' secara harfiah, melainkan menghujani sebuah area yang ditentukan oleh sang _Archer_ dengan ratusan anak panah yang beberapa diantaranya dapat menyebabkan musuh terkena efek _stun_ atau _paralyze._

Dan kelas yang terakhir, _Beastmaster_. Memiliki nilai lebih pada parameter _Strength_ dan _Energy_. Senjata mereka biasanya pedang _(sword)_ , kapak _(axe)_ , atau palu _(hammer)_. _Special abillity_ mereka adalah _Summoning_ , memanggil monster peliharaan mereka, ataupun _Mind Control_ , mengendalikan monster liar untuk membantu pertarungan.

Itulah kelas-kelas di game _Awakening Online_ ini. Secara teknis, tidak ada yang namanya kelas terkuat ataupun terlemah karena mereka memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan mereka masing-masing. Player bisa jadi kuat tergantung dengan strategi dan tekad mereka masing-masing.

.

.

 **End of Sakura POV**

.

.

Diskusi alot yang dipimpin seorang pria bernama Kakashi ini pada awalnya terjadi karena sebuah _guild_ berhasil menyelesaikan _quest_ untuk menemukan kunci menuju _dungeon_ pertama.

Berita tentang keberhasilan menemukan _dungeon key_ itu tersebar ke seluruh penjuru lantai satu. Tapi sayang, meski beritanya tersebar luas, hanya beberapa puluh orang yang datang ke Koholint ini untuk ikut membantu. Itupun hanya mencakup beberapa kelas. Hanya ada kelas _warrior, mage, warrio-mage_ , dan sejumput _assasin._

Dan karena alasan itulah puluhan orang itu berkumpul disini. Di sebuah bangunan semacam stadion seperti _Colosseum_. Duduk mengitari sebuah altar ditengah bangunan tersebut, saling bertukar pikiran tentang strategi apa yang akan dilakukan.

Hatake Kakashi sang pemimpin diskusi membuka suara lagi. "Seperti yang kita ketahui, game ini memiliki buku panduan tentang bos _dungeon_ yang bisa didapatkan secara gratis di _store_." Ujar pira bermasker itu. Ia mengangkat dan menunjukan sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat. Beberapa player mengangguk menyetujui, tapi ada juga yang saling berbisik jika mereka tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Tapi masalahnya, meski sudah tahu karakteristik dari bos _dungeon_ pertama lewat buku ini, kita tetap belum melihat kemampuanya secara langsung. Karena itulah satu-satunya cara untuk menaklukan bos level adalah dengan mengamati setiap serangan yang dia buat sebelum menentukan langkah apa yang akan kita pakai." Suara dari salah satu bangku berhasil menginterupsi jalanya diskusi. Nampak seorang laki-laki mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi, meminta perhatian untuk sejenak.

"Maaf, apa maksud anda adalah kita harus bertahan beberapa waktu tanpa menyerang sama sekali?" Tanya pria itu.

Kakashi menggeleng, mengisyaratkan kalau itu bukan rencananya. "Aku tidak bilang kalau kita harus terus bertahan. Kita melakukan strategi bertarung sistem _swicth_." Semuanya memilih untuk diam, meresapi semua ucapan pria bermasker hitam itu.

"Dan untuk itu, aku sudah berpikir untuk membentuk beberapa kelompok kecil untuk bertahan serta menyerang. Jumlah player yang hadir saat ini 49 player termasuk aku dan _guild_ yang mendapatkan kunci ke _dungeon_ pertama. Karena itulah aku ingin kalian semua membentuk grup _party_ kecil beranggotakan 7 orang, silahkan!"

Bangku penonton mulai riuh akan suara para player yang hendak mencari rekan _party_. Disetiap sudut tempat duduk, hampir selalu ada kerumunan player yang saling berbincang satu sama lain. Tengah mengakrabkan diri agar bisa bekerja sama secara optimal. Tapi mungkin ada juga yang sudah saling mengenal dan membentuk _party_.

"Sepertinya beberapa orang disini sudah saling mengenal. Karena itu mereka dengan cepat sudah membentuk _party_." Ujar Sakura. Sejak tadi ia lihat sudah hampir semua player membentuk party masing-masing.

Pemuda pirang disampingnya mengangguk-ngangguk. Iris sapphire-nya bergulir mengawasi ke seluruh penjuru bangunan berbentuk lingkaran itu. "Lalu kita harus bergabung dengan siapa? Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura memekik. Menunjuk kearah jauh di bangku bawah. Menginstruksi pemuda Namikaze disebelahnya agar mengikuti arah pandanganya. "Lihat Naruto! Disana ada yang hanya berlima!"

"Ayo cepat sebelum kita didahului!"

Dengan sedikit tergesa karena takut didahului mereka melesat ke bangku deretan bawah. Disana ada lima orang terdiri dari tiga laki-laki dan dua perempuan. Nampak tengah berdiri melingkar mendiskusikan sesuatu.

... Tunggu... Ini hanya perasaan Sakura atau sepertinya dia memang pernah melihat orang-orang itu...

Si merah jambu menghentikan langkah bahkan ketika belum mencapai jarak delapan meter dari tujuanya. Naruto yang sadar juga ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Kenapa? Sakura- _chan_?"

"I-itukan? Bukanya mereka-"

"Sakura? Naruto?" Akhirnya suara seorang gadis yang sudah mereka kenal menjelaskan semuanya.

"I-ino?"

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sakura, serta tiga teman dekat mereka atau lebih jelasnya, Shikamaru, Ino dan Chouji saat ini sedang berkumpul disebuah kedai makanan. Tengah sibuk berbincang dengan sesekali menyuapkan makanan ringan kemulut mereka... Makan di game? Hmm, sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh didunia nyata. Tapi kalau sekedar untuk menikmati rasa makanan masih bisa dilakukan bukan?

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian satu bulan ini?" Ino membuka pembicaraan dengan sebuah kalimat tanya. Ditujukan khusus untuk dua orang yang tadi ia sapa saat diskusi.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Kami baik-baik saja!" Jawab Sakura enteng dengan senyum sedangkan Naruto mengangguk membenarkan.

"Apa kalian juga akan ikut penyerangan _dungeon_ pertama?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menyuapkan potongan kecil kue manis ke mulutnya.

"Tentu saja! Jika tidak untuk apa kami kesana?" Balas Naruto dengan semangat. Pemuda blondie itu tak memesan makanan melainkan hanya sebuah minuman hangat yang dihidangkan disebuah cangkir keramik.

"Tapi, jika kalian juga ada disana, apa berarti kalian juga akan ikut penyerangan?"

Sebelah alis Ino naik, dengan sedikit kerutan didahi juga. "Hoam... _Guild_ kami itu adalah _guild_ yang menemukan kunci ke _dungeon_ itu. Tentu saja kami juga akan ikut!" Yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto malah Shikamaru yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil menguap malas.

"Yup! Nama _guild_ kami adalah **Shadow Caster**. Saat ini masih beranggotakan lima orang!" Tambah Ino.

"Kalian sendiri, apa tidak punya _guild_ atau rekan _party_ untuk penyerangan besok?"

"U-umm... Soal itu... Sebenarnya..."

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian belum punya rekan?"

"M-maa... Begitulah... hehe!" Sakura hanya menghela napas melihat cengiran lebar yang tak asing lagi itu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kalian bergabung dengan kami? Kebetulan kami masih mencari dua orang lagi." Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto. Ingin melihat apa jawaban pemuda pirang satu ini. "Maaf... bukanya bermaksud menyinggung. Tapi-"

Shikamaru terkekeh kecil. Mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kembali serius. "Ya, aku mengerti. Untuk penyerangan kali ini saja, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Boleh ya?"

Shikamaru mengendikan bahu. Ini dan Chouji juga tersenyum lebar.

"HOO! TERIMA KASIH!" Dan setelah teriakan Naruto, hampir semua pengunjung menoleh kearah mereka... Setelah itu cangkir Sakura melayang ke kepala pirangnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Silent Forest. First Floor, 09.00 AM 24 Juli 2022**

.

.

Perburuan _boss dungeon_ dimulai. Player dalam jumlah besar namun masing-masing mengelompok dengan tujuh anggota tengah menembus belantara hutan yang akan menuntun mereka ke _dungeon_ pertama dilantai paling bawah susunan pulai bertumpuk ini.

Sesekali mereka menghadapi gangguan kecil tak berarti dari monster-monster kacangan yang menyerang.

" _Ne_ , apa yang dimaksud dengan strategi _switch_ , Naruto? Sebelum kita berangkat, Kakashi- _san_ mengatakan kita harus menggunakan strategi itu." Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang berjalan dengan tenang tanpa ribut seperti biasanya. Menandakan ada sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan olehnya.

" _Maa_... sejak tadi aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama." Pemuda itu mengusap-usap dagu sejenak. Wajahnya ia palingkan kedepan. Menatap lima sosok rekanya. Ada InoShikaChou dan dua anggota lain _guild_ mereka bernama Utakata dan Hotaru.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Sang empunya nama menoleh kebelakang. Ia memperlambat jalanya dan membiarkan empat orang lainya masih bersenda gurau sendiri.

Sadar jika langkah Shikamaru dilambatkan membuat Naruto diikuti Sakura mempercepat langkah hingga akhirnya posisi mereka beriringan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau paham maksud dari strategi _switch_?" Pemuda dengan rambut nanas _style_ itu meringis. "Kalian pasti masih asing dengan istilah itu, ya?"

Keduanya mengangguk seirama. "Awalnya, sistem bertarung _switch_ itu berkembang dari beberapa _guild_ dan _party_. Beberapa player merasa tidak efektif jika langsung menyerang beramai-ramai diikuti bertahan setelahnya. Karena itulah mereka mencari strategi baru."

Shikamaru menjeda kalimatnya untuk... menguap sejenak sebelum meneruskan. "Di game _online_ lain yang tidak _virtual reality_ seperti AWO, kita bisa memperhatikan gerak-gerik karakter kita secara leluasa karena sistem permainan menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga."

"Sudut pandang orang ketiga?" Ulang Naruto dengan nada tanya.

"Maksudnya kita bisa melihat semuanya sekaligus. Karakter, musuh, rekan, dan lingkungan sekitarnya secara bersamaan." Sahut Sakura.

"Ck, aku paham maksudnya Sakura- _chan_!" Gerutu Naruto. Tak terima bila dikatakan tidak _nyambung_ dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Hee? Apa benar kau paham?" Sindir gadis itu dengan santainya.

"Oi, oi, Sudahlah! Kalian mau aku melanjutkan penjelasanku atau mau memaksaku mendengar pertengkaran suami-istri kalian?" Shikamaru menyeringai kecil. Terlebih lagi ketika berhasil membuat dua temanya ini nampak salah tingkah.

Naruto berdehem sejenak lalu mengisyaratkan Shikamaru untuk melanjutkan.

Sang Nara mengangguk-angguk. "Seperti yang kukatakan. Game _virtual reality_ semacam ini tidak seperti game _RPG_ lain yang mempunyai sudut pandang orang ketiga."

"Aku sudah paham Shika! Game _virtual reality_ itu berbasis sudut pandang orang pertama. Sama seperti game berjenis _first person shooting game_ dimana-"

"-dimana kita melihat apa yang karakter kita lihat." Potong Sakura dengan cepat, membuat Naruto mendengus. Namun Sakura tak menggubris. Ia malah menjulurkan lidah pada si mahluk jabrik.

"Hm. Game _virtual reality_ sama seperti _first person shooting game_. Di _virtual reality_ kita menjalankan tubuh avatar kita sesuai keinginan kita sendiri. Melihat apa yang avatar lihat, mendengar apa yang mereka dengar, dan merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Sama seperti _shooting game_ , jika kita terlalu ceroboh menyerang, kita pasti akan kerepotan menghadapi banyak musuh yang datang dari arah yang tak bisa kita lihat secara bersamaan, bukan begitu?" Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Karena itulah para player AWO yang sadar akan _point_ penting ini memikirkan strategi lain yang berbeda agar bisa bertarung secara efisien dan optimal. Yaitu dengan mendukung satu sama lain. Ada yang menyerang dan ada yang bersiaga serta memperhatikan sesuatu yang tak bisa dilihat penyerang lalu bertukar poisisi dan melakukan hal yang sama. Itulah yang disebut sistem bertarung _switch_."

Kedua remaja berbeda gender itu manggut-manggut dengan mulut membentuk huruf 'o'. "Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mempraktekanya nanti!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat. Jika saja game ini bisa mengeluarkan semacam efek pada tubuh avatar player ketika merasakan sesuatu, pasti tubuh Naruto tengah berkobar-kobar sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Kakashi menghentikan langkah. Di ikuti para player lain. Mereka sekarang sedang menghadap sebuah pintu besi besar dengan ukiran indah.

Pria itu menarik napas, lalu berbalik. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berhadapan dengan bos pertama di game AWO. Aku tahu jika banyak diantara kalian masih merasa ragu untuk masuk kedalam sana dan melawan sosok _boss dungeon_."

Suasana menghening. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa didengar selain suara obor yang berkobar pelan disepanjang dungeon ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku tidak khawatir menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk. Mungkin saja... ada yang akan gugur nanti... bisa aku, atau salah satu dari kalian bahkan lebih." Semuanya tercenung. Menunduduk dengan wajah menatap sepatu serta lantai batu.

"..."

"Tapi... Kita tahu kalau hanya berdiam diri ketakutan tidak menghasilkan apapun."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang juga tersenyum. Lalu melirik kearah Shikamaru dengan wajah ogah-ogahanya yang juga dihiasi senyum samar.

 **Srett**

Kakashi menarik pedang dari sarungnya. Lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Kita akan mengelahkan boss pertama! Lalu kemudian disusul dengan boss-boss lain agar kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini!"

Setelah kalimat penegas Kakashi, terdengar teriakan semua orang membaur menjadi satu! Menggetarkan dinding-dinding dungeon dengan gaung kerasnya. Semuanya mengangkat senjata masing-masing, bersiap bertempur!

Kakashi mengangguk. Berbalik menghadap pintu besi besar menjulang itu. Pria berambut keperakan itu membuka main menu. Memilih menu _item_ dan meng-klik _item_ dengan nama 'DNGNKEY1' yang didapat guild **Shadow Caster**.

 **Sring**

Seberkas cahaya berwarna keemasan memercik diatas tangan Kakashi. Lalu keluarlah sebuah kunci berwarna emas dengan pangkal berbentuk seperti sebuah tengkorak. Tanpa ragu lagi ia memasukan kunci itu ke lubang pintu lalu memutarnya.

 **Klik**

 **Cklek**

Tanpa ada keraguan lagi, semua player meringsek masuk begitu pintu dibuka. Suara derap langkah disambut dengan derap yang lain meramaikan ruangan yang tadi begitu sepi.

Namun semuanya disambut kegelapan.

Alih-alih panik, mereka memasang posisi bersiaga.

 **Jgrek**

Dan benar saja.

 **Jgrek**

 **Jgrek**

 **Jgrek**

Satu persatu batu kristal besar yang mengelilingi ruangan bundar dengan desain bergaya _gothic_ berdiamater lebih dari seratus meter itu mengeluarkan sinar berwarna birung bening. Menerangi visual semua orang.

Namun mereka tetap tak menemukan satu hal aneh pun disana.

"Dimana _boss_ -nya?" Gumam seseorang.

Tim Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang diberi Kakashi dengan kode 'Tim G' saling melirik satu sama lain lalu mengalihkan pandangan kesekitar ruangan.

'Ini aneh... aku tidak melihat _boss_ -nya dimanapun.' Batin Shikamaru.

 **Cringg**

"Haa- lihat keatas!"

Sepasang mata berwarna merah terang seperti lampu pijar bersinar menembus gelapnya langit-langit ruangan boss.

 **'GRRRR...'**

Disusul geraman yang sanggup membuat lutut bergetar.

 **'GRAAAAR!'**

 **Wusshh**

Sekelebat bayangan besar jatuh meluncur cepat kelantai.

 **Duarr**

"Gyaaa!" Beberapa player jatuh terpental karena goncangan. Yang lainya segera bersiaga diposisi masing-masing.

Tim H berada di barisan lapis kedua, siap menerima aba-aba dari Kakashi untuk menggantikan salah satu tim dibarisan terdepan. " _Minna_! Bersedia!" Teriak Kakashi yang berada di tim A.

"Dia datang." Bisik Naruto ditujukan pada sosok yang tak diketahui siapa, mungkin lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Asap tebal yang menyelimuti sosok sang monster semakin menipis. Mulai menampakan tubuh besar- ah tidak. Bukan hanya sekedar 'besar', bahkan bisa dibilang seukuran raksasa!

Sudah dapat terlihat sosok seperti apa sang raksasa dengan tinggi lima meteran itu. Nampak seperti hewan buas berkaki empat dengan bulu lebat menyelubungi sekujur lehernya... Singa?

 **'GROOOOAAAARRRRRR!'**

Auman besar yang sepertinya sanggup memecah langit terdengar bergema diruangan besar itu. Sesosok singa raksasa dengan bulu keemasan dilengkapi dengan taring serta kuku-kuku tajam mencuatlah yang menyita perhatian semua player. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membedakanya dengan singa pada umumnya. Yaitu sepasang sayap kelelawar besar dipunggungnya, serta ekor yang berbentuk sengat kalajengking raksasa!

 **«King of All Sacred Beast, Manticore»**

Begitulah nama dan gelar sang monster.

 _HP Bar_ sang monster menyusul muncul setelah nama. Empat bar penuh dengan setiap bar-nya tertulis '3.500/3.500'. Jika dihitung-hitung berarti total _HP Bar boss dungeon_ pertama adalah 14.000!

' _Healt point_ sebanyak itu? Bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat?' Mungkin begitulah pemikiran orang-orang. Secara, rata-rata level mereka baru mencapai 14, sedangkan yang tertinggi mungkin 17.

Serangan yang bisa dilakukan player ber-level 14 mungkin tak lebih dari 70. Ah... berarti butuh banyak sekali serangan untuk menghabisi bos level pertama.

"Aku jadi sedikit gugup..." Gumam Chouji, bisa didengar oleh para anggota tim G.

Ino yang yang sejak tadi serasa bergidik membuka suara. Agaknya merasa keberatan dengan ucapan sahabat gembulnya meski disatu sisi juga sedikit takut. "Kita sudah yakin untuk tidak takut tapi kenapa sekarang malah mengeluh! Lakukan saja semaksimal yang kau bisa!" Bentak gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu, Chouji mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Bersiap bertahan! Kita harus tahu pola serangan yang dimiliki mahluk itu terlebih dahulu!" Komando Kakashi.

 _Manticore_ mengaum lalu membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Bola sinar kemerah-merahan perlahan terbentuk dan semakin membesar.

 **'GROOARRR!'**

"Serangan pertama!"

 **Syuut**

Bola sinar yang terbentuk akhirnya disemburkan. Terciptalah serangan seperti sinar laser besar yang mengarah langsung ke depan.

 **Bwushh**

Didetik yang sama, para player yang berada dijalur serangan segera menghindar dengan melesat kesamping.

 **Duarr**

Serangan itu tak memakan korban dan hanya menabrak tembok bangunan lalu meledak. Tapi-

 **'GROOARRR!'**

 **Syuutt**

"Datang satu lagi!" Masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Orang-orang dijalur serangan menghindar kesamping. Namun nampaknya sang monster belum selesai. Ia sekali lagi mempersiapkan bola sinar dan menembakanya, tembakan ketiga.

 **Bwushh**

Terlalu mudah. Belum ada satu seranganpun yang berhasil.

"Ternyata mudah untuk menghindarinya." Seru seorang pemuda berkacamata.

'Dua serangan pertama hanya bergerak lurus. Tapi bagaimana dengan yang ketiga?' Batin Naruto. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat pertama login itu sedikit curiga dengan intensitas serangan kali ini.

'Kenapa lebih besar dari sebelumnya?' Dan ternyata benar dugaan Naruto-

 **Cring**

 **Bwuushh**

 _Manticore_ menggerakan kepalanya kesamping, yang otomatis mengubah arah serangan.

"Arahnya berbuah!"

 **Crassh**

"GYAAA!" Banyak player yang terkena serangan seperti layaknya pedang menebas secara horizontal itu. Terpental menjauh dengan HP Bar terkuras sampai hampir sepertiga!

"Para _Warrio-mage_ , sembuhkan yang terluka! Tim A, B, dan C menyerang! Lalu tim D, E, F dan G bersiap!"

Player yang berada di tim yang dimaksud segera menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Tiga tim dengan total 21 orang menyerang langsung dengan serangan jarak dekat setelah tahu Manticore menghentikan tembakanya.

"Aku akan ikut menyembuhkan yang terluka!" Seru Sakura pada anggota tim G. Semuanya mengangguk mempersilahkan. Dengan segera si gadis merah muda itu melesat menuju yang terluka.

Bertepatan dengan perginya Sakura, Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Shikamaru yang tengah mengawasi pertarungan antara tim A, B, dan C melawan _Manticore_.

"Shikamaru, menurutmu apa tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa menyerang sekarang?"

Pemuda beriris obsidian itu mengelus dagu. "Menurutku juga begitu. Tidak mungkin _boss dungeon_ hanya punya dua pola serangan. Tidak mungkin jika boss hanya bisa menembak dan menyerang secara biasa meski itu boss terlemah di game ini sekalipun."

Dilain pihak, pertempuran melawan _Manticore_ semakin sengit. Berkali-kali serangan yang berhasil dilakukan baik dengan tebasan pedang, kapak, hantaman palu, ataupun sihir tidak begitu efektif untuk mengurangi HP lawan.

Kakashi melompat tinggi sejajar dengan kepala _Manticore_. Pria bermasker hitam itu melakukan tebasan menukik menggunakan _super sword skill_ dari atas kepala hingga sampai kebawah.

 **Zrashh**

HP sang monster turun sedikit demi sedikit. Bar pertama hampir habis setelah serangan kombinasi tiga tim. Tapi tiba-tiba sang Manticore melompat mundur mengambil jarak.

Semuanya tak berniat menyerang maju. Takut-takut mahluk itu melakukan serangan yang mematikan.

Iris obsidian Kakashi memicing. Mencoba memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh monster singa itu. 'Apa yang mau dilakukan olehnya?'

 **'GRRRR...'**

Menggeram, kemudian sang _manticore_ mendongak keatas. Para player yang menyadari itu ikut mendongak, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

 **Wushh Wushh Wushh**

Tiga bayangan melesat turun.

 **'KHAAA!'**

Muncul dihadapan semua orang tiga ekor monster. Mungkin _guardian_ dari sang boss yang memang muncul saat terdesak. Bentuknya seperti serigala setinggi manusia namun berdiri dengan dua kaki. Mereka berpakaian dengan armor besi yang terlihat kusam dan berkarat. Membawa pisau daging besar yang sepertinya harus dipegang dengan dua tangan karena beratnya.

 **«Boss Guardian: Manticore Servant, Gazelle»**

"Sialan! Guardian boss muncul!" Umpat Shikamaru. Disampingnya, pemuda pirang bernama Naruto menggertakan gigi.

Kakashi terdiam sejenak. Mengamati kedatangan para guardian. Ia memejamkan mata dan berpikir dengan keras. Mencoba menemukan strategi yang tepat untuk bisa di aplikasikan.

Selang beberapa detik pria itu menarik napas dan memberikan arahan dengan suara yang cukup keras. "Tetap lakukan strategi yang sama seperti sebelumnya! Tim D, E, dan F _swicth_ dengan tim A, B, dan C! Lalu para _guardian_ kita serahkan pada tim G!"

" _OSH_!" Jawab semuanya serentak. Mungkin terdengar sedikit memaksa jika menyerahkan tiga monster tangguh pada tujuh orang player. Tapi Kakashi sudah memperkirakan jika _guild_ dari tim G bukanlah _guild_ biasa. _Guild_ itulah yang menemukan kunci menuju kesini. Selain itu, jika ia terlalu banyak mengerahkan tim untuk mengatasi _guardian boss_ maka daya serang pada boss utama jadi menurun dan bisa membuat kelimpungan seluruh player.

"Kalian sudah dengar perintahnya, kan? Kita akan mengisolasi para _guardian_ agar tidak mengganggu player yang menyerang boss!" Komando Shikamaru.

"Tapi... apa kalian tidak takut menghadapi tiga _guardian boss_ sekaligus?" Sahut Chouji dengan suara yang mengecil. Kontras sekali dengan badanya yang besar.

"Ck, Chouji! Jangan terus-terusan menge-" Ino hampir membentak kalau saja tidak dikagetkan dengan satu dari tiga _Gazelle_ melompat hendak menyerangnya.

"KYAAA!"

 **Wushh**

 **Trang**

Hampir saja. Untunglah Naruto datang disaat yang tepat. Langsung menahan pisau daging itu dengan pedangnya. Pemuda itu sedikit menggeram kala beradu tenaga dengan monster itu. Matanya melebar saat dua monster lagi datang dengan cepat hendak menyerangnya.

"Ghh! Oi, kenapa kalian malah diam saja!? Cepat bantu aku!" Teriak Naruto dengan perempatan siku-siku didahinya. Membuat para anggota tim G menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hei! Ayolah!"

"E-eh? Gomen!." Gumam Ino yang sadar dari lamunanya. Ia segera mengangkat _tome_ yang panjangnya hampir setara dengan tinggi tubuhnya lalu merapal sebuah _magic spell_.

 **"Fire: Salamandra!"**

 **Sringg**

Dari kristal _aquamarine_ dipuncak tongkatnya, keluarlah kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat. Terus keluar lalu membentuk seperti kepala naga.

 **Bwushh**

Kepala naga dari api itu melesat. Diikuti dengan kobaran api yang memanjang seperti ekor komet.

 **Blarrr**

 **"GYAAA!"** Dua _Gazelle_ terpental menjauh dari Naruto. HP mereka turun masing-masing seperlima.

"Hyaaa!" Naruto mendorong tubuh _Gazelle_ yang menjadi lawanya lalu melakukan tebasan menyamping.

 **Crassh**

Tebasanya berhasil. Tubuh berbulu keabuan itu terpental dan berguling dilantai batu. Meninggalkan luka melintang yang merusak armor didadanya.

"Bantu Naruto!" Teriak Shikamaru yang berlari mendekat dengan pedang berwarna kehitaman digenggamanya. Tanpa diingatkan dua kali anggota lain berlari mendekat. Mengepung tiga _Gazelle_ sekaligus seperti yang diisyaratkan oleh Shikamaru.

"Uhh... kenapa Kakashi- _san_ hanya menyuruh tim kita untuk menghadapi _guardian boss_?" Lagi-lagi Chouji mengeluh, menghasilkan decakan bosan dari Shikamaru. Ia melirk kearah Ino yang mengangguk, kemudian Utakata dan Hotaru yang juga mengerti... Tak ada pilihan lain. Ia terpaksa harus menggunakan strategi rahasia...

"GENDUUT!" Teriak Shikamaru dengan keras, mengakibatkan mulut Chouji menganga.

"GENDUUT!" Ino meneriakan hal yang sama, begitu pula dengan Utakataka dan Hotaru.

"Hee? Siapa yang gendut?" Gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi tololnya. Hotaru yang kebetulan berada disamping kanannya menimpal. "Sulit untuk menjelaskanya disaat genting seperti ini. Lebih baik Naruto- _kun_ ikut berteriak!" Jelas gadis cantik berambut panjang bergelombang itu sebelum melanjutkan teriakanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Apa yang kulewatkan?" Pekik Sakura yang tahu-tahu sudah berada samping kiri Naruto. Sang gadis mengerutkan kening mendengar teriakan gendut yang sejak tadi bergema ditelinganya. Ia melirik kearah Naruto dan melempar tatapan tanya. Tapi Naruto malah mengendikan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak paham apa yang mereka rencanakan. Lebih baik kita ikuti saja."

Akhirnya Sakura juga mengendikan bahu lalu ikut berteriak. "GENDUUTT!"

Chouji yang semenjak tadi menjadi bahan olokan tim-nya melotot. Dihidungnya seakan keluar asap mengepul layaknya banteng di pertunjukan matador. Sadar kalau Chouji terlihat aneh membuat Naruto mengerti sekarang. Tak ragu-ragu lagi ia berteriak. "HOOI CHOUJI! ORANG GENDUT SEPERTIMU PASTI PUSARNYA TIDAK TERLIHAT KARENA PERUTMU YANG BULAT!"

"Eh?" Semuanya minus Chouji menoleh mendengar candaan Naruto. Sedangkan pemuda 15 tahun dengan cengiran kuda itu mulai terkekeh.

"UWOOOAAAHH!" Urat kesabaran didahi Chouji yang sejak tadi berkedut serasa pecah. Ia berteriak seperti orang kesurupan dan berlari membawa kapaknya.

Tiga _Gazelle_ yang sebenarnya tak ikut-ikut menghina malah yang terkena imbas amukan Chouji. Dengan brutal pemuda tambun itu mengayunkan kapaknya kesana kemari. Kadang terkena kadang tidak, Chouji tak begitu peduli.

Para _Gazelle_ kalang kabut. Ada yang HP-nya sudah berkurang setengahnya, namun ada yang lebih parah sudah berkurang sampai tiga perempatnya.

"Ino, bersiap menyerang _Gazelle_ pertama dari kiri denganku! Sakura dan Hotaru menyerang yang tengah! Lalu Naruto dan Utakata, kupercayakan yang terakhir pada kalian. Siapkan _sword skill_ kalian dan tunggu aba-aba dariku!"

 **Sriing**

Semuanya menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Mempersiapkan _sword skill_ dengan gaya masing-masing.

 **Crashh**

Sekali lagi, Chouji dengan serangan kemarahanya dapat memukul mundur tiga _Gazelle_ hingga hampir tersudut.

"Sekarang! _Switch_ , Chouji!"

Chouji melompat mundur, mempercayakan serangan akhir pada rekan-rekanya.

"HYAAAA!" Sisa anggota tim G selain Chouji melesat maju dengan mempersiapkan serangan langsung terkuat yang mereka punya.

 **Crashh Prakk**

Dengan satu tusukan lalu diakhiri dengan pukulan tongkat yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru dan Ino berhasil menumbangkan _Gazelle_ pertama.

Sakura dan Hotaru melompat tinggi. "Terima ini!" Teriak kedua gadis cantik itu berbarengan. Menebas dari udara.

 **Crashh Crashh**

Sedangkan Naruto dan Utakata yang diberi tugas mengurus _Gazelle_ yang terakhir berlari bersilangan. Utakata melesat terlebih dahulu dan melakukan tiga tebasan beruntun. " _Switch_!" Gumam pria berambut hitam dengan poni menutup sebelah wajahnya yang kemudian melompat mundur.

"Oke!"

 **Jlebb**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu pedang Naruto menghujam tepat ke perut _Gazelle_ terakhir. Namun Namikaze muda itu tak tanggung-tanggung. Masih dalam keadaan menancap hingga tembus, Naruto ayunkan dengan kuat pedangnya tegak lurus ke atas. "HYAAA!"

 **Sreeeeett**

 **Crassh**

 **"KHOOAARK!"** Tubuh sang _Gazelle_ dari batas pinggang keatas terbelah menjadi dua berkat serangan sadis itu. Dan kemudian-

 **Pyaarr**

Tubuhnya berubah menjadi kepingan kaca kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Napas semuanya naik turun dengan teratur namun cepat. Chouji jatuh terduduk dengan kedua tangan bertumpu. "Kalian semua tega..." Sosok yang dilupakan sejak tadi itu mengeluarkan suara. Terdengar begitu getir sarat akan kemirisan.

"Hei, yang mengejekmu terlampau kejam adalah Naruto. Setelah ini kau mintalah traktiran _yakiniku_ padanya!" Ino meringis geli. Mengerling jahil kearah Naruto.

"Huwee?! Aku tidak paham dan hanya ikut-ikutan tadi! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus bertanggung ja-"

 **Grebb**

Belum selesai menjawab, kerah pakaian Naruto terlebih dahulu digenggam erat oleh Chouji. Dengan ekspresi wajah aneh yang membuat Naruto _sweatdrop_ Chouji berbisik. "Naruto, kau harus mentraktirku lima puluh piring..." Desisnya.

"Li-lima puluh?" Naruto jatuh terkapar dengan ekspresi pasrah. "Haah... habis semua _gold_ -ku..."

Tim G tertawa serentak. Geli melihat ekspresi pemuda heboh satu ini. "Sudahlah, ayo bangun!" Tangan putih mulus milik seseorang menyambangi indera penglihat Naruto. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah dengan sepasang iris emerald bersinar menatap kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia terkekeh kecil lalu mengamit lengan tersebut.

"Hei, sepertinya yang disana juga hampir selesai." Ucap Utakata dengan kalem. Menunjuk kearah tim lain yang tengah berjuang melawan boss.

"HP-nya hanya tinggal tiga perempat bar, ya?" Gumam Chouji. "Kalau begitu kita kesana juga!" Shikamaru menyahut. Mereka setengah berlari menuju medan pertempuran. Terlihat tim A, B, dan C berhasil membuat Manticore kewalahan meski ada beberapa player yang terkena serangan namun tak fatal.

 **Wushh**

Kakashi melesat dengan cepat begitu mendapat celah terbuka. Dengan berani ia berdiri diantara kaki depan sang _Manticore_ lalu memberikan tusukan dengan sword skill.

 **Duashh**

Monster itu terpelanting berguling-guling dilantai batu.

 **'GRRR... GROOARRR!'**

Auman yang membuat telinga serasa berdengung mengagetkan hampir semua orang. Kakashi yang posisinya paling dekat segera mengambil jarak aman. 'HP-nya tinggal sedikit. Apa ia akan mengeluarkan pola serangan baru?'

"Kami sudah selesai mengatasi para guardian. Lalu bagaimana keadaan disini?" Kakashi berjengit, menatap dengan horor wajah malas Shikamaru. Ia hampir membentak kalau-kalau tak bisa menguasai diri. "Haah... seperti yang kau lihat. HP monster itu hanya tinggal setengah bar, dan ada kemungkinan kalau dia akan melakukan pola serangan baru."

"Pola serangan baru?"

"Ya. Kita harus tetap fokus dan berjaga-jaga." Ucap pria bermasker hitam itu enteng.

 **Bwuuushhh**

"BWAAA!"

Tiba-tiba hembusan kuat menerpa medan pertempuran. Beberapa player terlempar menjauh dan hanya menyisakan beberapa orang yang berdiri atau berlutut.

"Ghhh! Apa-apaan ini!?"

 **Wushh**

Hembusan kuat itu diakibatkan dari kepakan sayap sang _Manticore_ yang tengah mempersiapkan sayapnya untuk terbang.

Shikamaru membulat. 'Sial! Rupanya dia bisa terbang! Sudah kuduga sayapnya tidak mungkin tak berguna!'

"Para _Mage_ , tembak mereka dengan serangan sihir yang kalian punya!" Teriak Kakashi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, para player dengan kelas _Mage_ menyiapkan mantar sihir masing-masing.

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

 **Syutt**

Berbagai serangan sihir dari beberapa elemen gagal menjatuhkan atau menggores barang sedikit tubuh sang _Manticore_. Mahluk itu bergerak sangat gesit diudara.

"Semua serangan jarak jauh gagal... kecuali..." Naruto menggerakan tangan dan membuka _main menu_ lalu memilih tombol _status_. Ada yang membedakan menu status Naruto dengan player lain, yaitu adanya menu tambahan bertuliskan _Soul Set_. Setelah meng-klik tombol itu terdapat berbagai pilihan abillity monster yang berhasil Naruto kumpulkan. Hanya ada 3 slot untuk penggunaan _ability_ karena berhubung pemuda itu baru level 17. Kalau saja sudah level 60 lebih akan ada 2 slot tambahan yang memungkinkan Naruto menggunakan 5 _abillity_ monster secara beruntun.

Cara penggunaan _absorbing abillity_ adalah dengan mengisi slot yang tersedia dengan _abillity_ dari daftar _abillity_ yang sudah ada. Dan bila sudah digunakan semua maka harus melakukan prosedur pengisian yang sama. Hmm... cukup merepotkan bukan?

Sakura yang melihat gerak-gerik Naruto menaikan alis. "Naruto? Sedang apa kau? Apa kau merencanakan sesuatu?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh kearah sahabat bubblegum-nya.

"Aku akan menyerang dari jarak dekat karena besar kemungkinan itulah cara tercocok untuk menjatuhkan mahluk itu."

"Haa? Kau bercanda, kan?" Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Aku serius."

" _D-demo_! Kenapa kau harus melakukanya seorang diri? Itu terlalu beresiko!"

 **Pukk**

Sebuah tangan kekar mendarat dipuncak kepala pink Sakura. Sang pemilik tangan memberinya cengiran lebar yang sudah menjadi trendmark-nya sebelum berkata. "Tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya sendiri. Lagipula aku tahu Sakura- _chan_ pasti akan menyembuhkanku jika aku terluka, benar kan?"

Zamrud yang beradu dengan safir itu berkaca-kaca. Gadis pink itu sedikit tertunduk lalu menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang bertengger dikepalanya, membuat sang pemilik tangan menatap khawatir.

"Naruto..."

"I-ya?" Gadis itu perlahan mendongak lalu menatap tegas kearahnya.

"Kau harus berhasil, mengerti!?"

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan sulit. Yah, Sakura yang galak sudah kembali lagi nampaknya. Tapi ia senang jika sahabat pinky-nya itu kembali seperti semula. Rasanya ia bangga karena bisa diandalkan oleh gadis itu. "Hoo! Serahkan padaku!" Jawabnya dengan semangat, menghasilkan senyum dibibir ranum Sakura.

"Oh iya. Sakura- _chan_ bisa mambantuku tidak?"

"Eh? Membantu apa?" Tanya gadis itu penasaran. Naruto mengisyaratkan gadis merah jambu itu untuk mendekatkan telinga. Dengan alis sedikit bertaut Sakura melakukan hal yang Naruto suruh.

Sesaat setelah Naruto membisikan hal yang hanya didengar olehnya, kelopak Sakura membuka lebar. "Mengerti, kan?" Kepala sang gadis naik turun dengan senyum menghias wajahnya.

"Oke! Aku pergi sekarang!"

" _Ganbatte, ne_!" Naruto mengangguk. Lalu berlari menuju ketengah medan pertempuran antara para _Mage_ melawan _Manticore._

Pemuda itu berlari dengan cepat sampai posisinya sudah berada tepat di bawah tubuh _Manticore_. Ia lalu membuka kaki lebar-lebar dan memepersiapkan _sword skill_.

 **Sriing**

Disusul kemudian penggunaan _absorbing abillity_ yang pertama. **"Jump: Grasshopper Knight!"** Ia menyebutkan apa kegunaan _abillity_ yang akan dipakainya lalu nama monster yang punya _abillity_ tersebut. Kedua kakinya perlahan berubah bentuk menyerupai kaki serangga pelompat.

 **Swusshh**

Dengan lompatan super, Naruto melesat tinggi ke udara dengan senjata siap ditebaskan. "HAAAAA!"

Sang _Manticore_ yang tak sadar ada bahaya mendekat masih sibuk menghindari serangan sihir para _Mage_ sebelum dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang meluncur cepat kearahnya.

"JATUHLAH!"

 **Crassh**

 **'GROOARRK!'**

Sabetan Naruto berhasil menebas sebelah sayap berbentuk sayap kelelawar itu hingga putus, mengakibatkan HP-nya turun lagi hingga tinggal hampir seperempat bar. Mahluk itu tak dapat mengendalikan laju terbangnya dan mulai oleng.

 **'GRRRR!'**

Sesaat ketika hampir jatuh Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil menyarungkan pedang dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mengucapkan _spell_ untuk menggunakan abillty kedua. **"Glide: Fliying Armor!"**

Kaki Naruto kembali seperti semula. Namun kini giliran baju zirah bagian torso berwarna perunggu dengan jubah merah membelah seperti sayap melekat ditubuh atasnya.

 **"Thunder: Lightning Jolt!"**

 **Syuutt**

 **Ctarr**

Tiba-tiba semuanya dikejutkan dengan serangan sihir dari seseorang. Serangan berelemen petir yang kemungkinan besar mengakibatkan _paralyze_.

Semua player terutama tim G kaget ketika tahu ternyata Sakura lah yang mengeluarkan sihir dari kedua telapak tanganya. Gadis cantik itu menyeringai. Teringat kembali hal yang Naruto ucapkan.

' _Aku akan menebas sayap mahluk itu terlebih dahulu. Saat dia hampir jatuh, gunakan sihir terkuatmu yang bisa menyebabkan paralyzed ketika kuberi tanda!_ '

" _Forehead_! Kau hebat!" Pekik Ino kegirangan. Sementara Sakura hanya mendengus dan mendongkan wajah dengan sedikit gaya angkuh.

"Bagus!" Seru Naruto. Ia tidak meluncur jatuh karena _abillity_ yang ia gunakan berfungsi seperti layaknya paralayang. Dengan segera ia menukik tajam menuju sang manticore yang kaku. Begitu sampai dijarak serangan ia mengganti _abillity_ -nya. **"Punch: Steel Ogre!"**

 **Sringg**

Kedua tangan Naruto membesar lalu mengeras menjadi metal. "HOOOAAH!"

Ia melancarkan tinju pertama.

 **Duarr**

Tinju kedua. "HOOAH!"

 **Duarr**

Dan kemudian secara beruntun! "HYAAA!"

 **Duarr Duarr Duarr Duarr**

Para player terpukau dengan kemampuan bertarung Naruto. Tak jauh beda dengan Kakashi dan Shikamaru. "Heh! Dia mulai pamer lagi." Gumam Shikamaru yang bisa didengar oleh Kakashi.

"Maksudmu, apa temanmu selalu sehebat itu?"

Pemuda Nara itu mengendikan bahunya. Tersenyum tipis. "Yah, meski aku malas mengakuinya, tapi begitulah."

Pukulan terakhir Naruto lakukan dengan kencang. Menghantarkan sang _Manticore_ jatuh dengan keras menimbulkan retakan yang kemudian kembali normal. Di HP-barnya tertulis '80 /3.500'

Pemuda itu sendiri mendarat berjongkok dengan satu lututnya bertumpu. Menatap dengan sorot tak percaya pada pandangan didepanya. "Sial! Kenapa tanggung sekali! Padahal hanya kurang sedikit." Gerutunya yang kemudian berlari maju lagi. Menarik pedang dari sarungnya yang ia letakan dipunggung. "Setidaknya, dengan sekali serangan _sword skill_ aku bisa menghabisinya!"

 **Sriing**

Sambil berlari Naruto mempersiapkan _sword skill_ dan melompat tinggi. "Serangan akhir!"

 **'GROOOAARR!'**

Sang _Manticore_ rupanya bukan tidak berdaya, melainkan hanya menunggu kesempatan. " _Nani_?!" Naruto yang terlanjur melompat mendekat hanya bisa dibuat kaget.

 **Prasshh**

"GYAAA!"

Ekor sengat milik mahluk itu menghantam seperti cambuk. Membuat tubuh pemuda itu terseret lebih dari 15 meter.

 **Tapp**

Seseorang menahan tubuh Naruto dengan pelukan dari belakang, meski akhirnya ikut terseret juga.

"S-sakura- _chan_..." Si empunya nama sedikit meringis sakit dan menyipitkan sebelah mata.

 **'GROAAAR!'**

Sang _Manticore_ berlari mendekati dua remaja 15 tahun itu. Mata keduanya membola dan tubuh mereka serasa membeku ditempat karena terkejut.

Ketika sudah pasrah saat cakar sang _Manticore_ melayang kearah mereka, dua sosok dengan pedang yang bersinar terjun dari atas sambil mengayunkan tebasan.

 **Wushh**

 **Trang**

Sang _Manticore_ berhasil melompat mundur dan menggeram. Menatap jengkel pada dua sosok pengganggu tersebut.

"Shikamaru? Kakashi- _san_?"

Salah seorang dari mereka menoleh. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir tinggi, menyeringai kearah Naruto. "Kalau kau mau pamer kebolehan setidaknya jangan sampai merepotkan orang lain."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kami akan menahanya sampai kau pulih. Serangan akhir hanya bisa dilakukan oleh player berparameter _Speed_ yang tinggi sepertimu." Giliran Kakashi yang menoleh. Naruto bisa melihat pria itu tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak sadar HP-mu terus berkurang sejak tadi?"

"Hee?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Matanya menjelajah ke sudut pojok kiri atas penglihatanya. Di HP Bar-nya ada simbol tengkorak ungu disebelah tulisan '420/535' yang kemudian terus berubah. Menurun.

"Huwee? Aku terkena _poison_! Gawat-gawat-gawat!" Tangan tan-nya berniat membuka main menu lalu item sebelum suara Sakura memecah kepanikanya. "Tenang dulu, _baka_! Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!"

Dua telapak tangan Sakura mendarat dipunggung Naruto. Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan mengeluarkan _magic spell_. **"Heal: Poisoned Cure!"**

 **Sriing**

 _Health point_ Naruto terisi penuh lagi. Efek _poison_ pun sudah dinetralkan. " _Sankyuu!_ " Ucap pemuda itu dengan cengiran konyol terpampang di wajah tampanya.

Ia menghembuskan napas pendek kemudian berdiri, menatap pertarungan yang masih terjadi antara Shikamaru dan Kakashi melawan sang _Manticore_.

Kakashi melompat mundur menghindari terkaman. Shikamaru yang berniat menyerang malah hampir terkena sengatan meski bisa menghindar. Pemuda nanas itu melirik kearah Naruto yang mengangguk memberi isyarat.

"Oke! _Switch_ , Naruto!"

 **Wushh**

Begitu Shikamaru dan Kakashi mundur, Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Jauh lebih cepat dari pada player lain dikarenakan punya keunggulan di parameter _Speed_. 'Aku hanya punya satu kesempatan. Terlalu merepotkan jika terkena sengatan mahluk itu lagi. Tapi, meski begitu...'

 **'GROOOARR!'**

"-...Untung-untungan saja! Kita selesaikan sekarang! HAAAA!"

 **Wushh**

 **Wushh**

 **Crashh**

 **Jlebb**

... ... Baik Naruto ataupun _Manticore_ berdiam diri...

Diam dalam perkataan ataupun gerakan. Mempertahankan poisisi saling serang mereka dengan Naruto yang menghunuskan pedang sedangkan sang boss _dungeon_ pertama menancapkan sengatnya dilantai...

Para player lain menanti dengan jantung berdegup cepat dan napas yang terhenti. Perlahan-lahan...

 **Sriing...**

 **Pyarr...**

Akibat luka melintang panjang disisi tubuhnya... sang _Manticore_ mengaum dengan keras. Bisa dibilang auman terakhirnya karena setelah itu tubuh besar berbulu kecoklatanya mengusam dan kemudian pecah menjadi potongan kaca kecil seperti monster lain yang dikalahkan...

Naruto menegapkan tubuh. Mendongak menatap tulisan besar yang muncul setelah sang _Manticore_ musnah. Iris _cerulean_ -nya dengan jeli memperhatikan huruf demi huruf. Kata demi kata yang membentuk menjadi satu kalimat utuh...

 **«Congratulations! You Defeat First Dungeon Boss!»**

"..."

"..."

" _YA... YATTAAAAA_!"

Semua player menjerit kegirangan. Suara mereka bersatu padu membuat semangat kembali terisi penuh. Ada yang yang berjingkrak-jingkrak bersama rekan-rekanya. Ada pula yang sangat gembira melihat hasil pertarungan yang mereka peroleh. Ah, yang pasti suasananya tak sesuram ketika pertama kali masuk ke ruangan boss di _dungeon_ pertama ini.

Anggota tim G berlari mendekati Naruto yang kini terduduk lemas sambil terkekeh pelan. Ia membiarkan sejenak notifikasi hasil pertarunganya dan sebuah bonus spesial yang didapatkan berkat _last hit_ -nya pada _Manticore_.

Chouji langsung ikut nimbrung duduk disampingnya. Menyikut-nikut lenganya dengan wajah berbinar. "Setelah berhasil mendapatkan _last hit_ dari pertarungan melawan boss, pasti kau mendapat _price_ yang sangat banyak, kan? Haha! Aku tidak sabar menunggu traktiranmu!"

"Hei! Aku sudah bilang aku tadi hanya mengikuti yang lain! Kau juga harus meminta traktiran pada mereka!" Protes Naruto.

" _Maa, maa_! Soal traktiranya bisa kita pikirkan nanti! Kalau perlu, lebih baik kita merayakan kemenangan ini dengan makan bersama satu tim!" Saran Ino.

"Hm! Kurasa itu ide yang bagus!" Sahut Hotaru. Tapi gadis cantik itu menyeringai bersamaan dengan Ino.

"Hahh, syukurlah! _Gold_ -ku terselamatkan!"

"Eiit! Jangan senang dulu!"

"Haa?"

Ino dan Hotaru saling menoleh dan tersenyum jahil. Keduanya serentak berucap. "Tetap saja perayaanya nanti kau yang bayar!"

 **Doeeng**

"Jiahh... Itu bahkan lebih buruk daripada hanya mentraktir Chouji- _ttebayo_!" Semuanya serentak tertawa. Memprovokasi Naruto sampai mungkin _mood_ -nya yang sedang bagus setelah kemenangan ini hancur berkeping-keping digantikan tangisan tiada akhir meratapi semua _gold_ -nya yang melayang.

Ditengah keceriaan itu, Kakashi melangkah mendekat, pria itu berucap. "Selamat. Pertarunganmu yang tadi itu sungguh hebat. Kami semua tertolong berkatmu." Ia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan mata kearah Naruto lalu memberi tepuk tangan...

...Setelahnya diikuti tepuk tangan yang riuh dari semua player yang hadir ditempat ini. Banyak diantara mereka yang mengelu-elukan nama Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu salah tingkah. Tertawa canggung dengan rona tipis diwajahnya. Tak lupa tanganya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Naruto itu... kadang sangat _baka_ , tapi kadang bisa sangat keren juga, iyakan?" Ino berargumen. Disebelahnya, Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. Pipi gadis itu terasa hangat dikarenakan rona merah yang muncul.

.

.

.

.

 **Koholint Town Gate. 08.00 AM 25 Juli 2022**

.

.

"Jadi, setelah ini kalian akan kemana?" Shikamaru menyodorkan pertanyaan pada dua sosok kuning dan merah jambu dihadapanya beserta anggota lain dari _guild_ **Shadow Caster**.

"Mungkin kita akan langsung menuju ke kota selanjutnya." Naruto menjawab. Ia melirik kearah Sakura yang memicing tajam kearahnya. Sebelah lengan gadis itu sengaja menyenggol-nyenggol tanganya, wajahnya terlihat kusut setelah melihat ekspresi merajuk Naruto. "Kau saja, Sakura- _chan_." Bisiknya yang tak dapat didengar Shikamaru dan kawan-kawan.

"Ck, cepat katakan, _baka_!" Kali ini Sakura berbisik lebih keras. Sanggup membuat alis Shikamaru terangkat karena bingung.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar lalu memfokuskan tatapanya pada iris obsidian Shikamaru. "Ada apa?"

"A-aku... Itu... a-aku... argh!"

 **Hupp**

Tidak ada satupun anggota **Shadow Caster** yang tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto membungkukan badanya tepat di hadapan mereka semua. Masih sambil ber- _ojigi_ , pemuda dengan aksen khas _dattebayo_ -nya ini mengatakan dengan suara yang penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku setelah ucapanku sebulan yang lalu! Maaf karena mengatai kalian egois dan semacamnya. Aku mohon maafkan aku!"

Shikamaru mendecak dan mengusap wajahnya bosan. "Haah... Kukira kau mau mengatakan apa... Rupanya hanya karena masalah itu." Sebelah tanganya menggaruk puncak kepalanya sendiri.

"Eh?" Naruto menegapkan tubuh. Menatap penuh tanya pada Shikamaru yang tersenyum.

"Sudahlah! Kami sudah melupakan itu jauh-jauh hari. Jangan kau buat kami mengingat hal merepotkan itu! Lagipula, kami malah ingin berterima kasih. Berkat ucapanmu, aku, Ino, dan Chouji berubah pikiran."

"Jadi... kita berdamai?" Ino dan Chouji terkekeh kecil.

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu mengayunkan tanganya didepan wajah. "Memangnya kapan kita bermusuhan?" Ucapnya dengan enteng, mengukir senyum lega diwajah Naruto maupun Sakura.

"Sekarang kami sudah membentuk _guild_ sendiri, dan _guild_ itu terbuka bagi siapa saja." Shikamaru menjeda sejenak lalu melanjutkan. "Termasuk terbuka juga bagi kalian. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"Umm... ah, soal itu, sepertinya belum bisa."

"Ya, ya, kami mengerti! Kalian masih ingin berduaan kemana-mana tanpa ada orang yang mengganggu, kan?" Goda Ino. Mengerling nakal pada dua temanya yang mulai menampakan rona dipipi masing-masing.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu alasanya- _ttebayo_! Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan terlebih dahulu. Baru setelah itu mungkin kami akan mempertimbangkan untuk bergabung dengan sebuah _guild_!"

"Yah, entah apapun alasan kalian-" Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan kananya, menunggu tangan Naruto untuk menyambutnya.

"-kita pasti akan bertarung bersama lagi suatu hari."

Naruto menyeringai. "Hoo! Kami akan selalu menunggu saat-saat itu!" Dengan segera tangan Naruto menjabat tangan pemuda nanas dihadapanya.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

A/N: Hai gaaiss #dorr

Sorry buat update yang lama... Dan sorry juga karena tidak membalas review kalian semua T-T

Tapi, saya ucapkan terima kasih pada semua pembaca yang mereview maupun yang tidak sampai sejauh ini^^ Terima kasih banyak!

Okelah, Review? ^^

.

 **Keterangan:**

STR: Strength(kekuatan tubuh)

ATK: Attack(kekuatan serangan)

ENG: Energy(penggunaan kekuatan dengan sihir)

SPD: Speed(kecepatan)

AGT: Agillity(kecepatan serangan)

DEF: Defend (Pertahanan)


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, Disclaimer, dan lain-lain sudah tertulis di Chapter 1**

.

.

 **Chapter 4:** _Sekarang Kau Tahu Rasanya Jadi Beban_

.

.

 **Yarna Plain. 1st Floor, 17.25 PM 02 Agustus 2022**

.

.

Senja mendatangi dunia game Awakening Online. Warna jingga mendominasi. Mengalahkan warna biru cerah beberapa jam yang lalu. Mahluk-mahluk terbang dari burung-burung kecil, besar, hingga naga sering melintas diatas sana. Pemandangan biasa.

Tapi ada warna mencolok lain didataran terbuka ini selain hijau yang terbias sinar matahari. Yaitu kuning, pink, serta beberapa coklat kehitaman.

"Hyaaa!"

 **Traang**

 **Tiing**

"Sial kau!" Sakura menggeram sebal saat tebasanya berhasil dipatahkan. Gadis berambut panjang itu sekuat tenaga mendorong sosok besar berbulu dihadapanya. Sosok yang menjadi target buruannya kali ini. Ia berbentuk beruang namun dengan lengan yang lebih panjang ditambah cakar tajam.

 **'GROARRK!'** Ia berlari dengan tangan beserta kakinya menghambur kearah Sakura. Manik emerald gadis itu menajam terus mencari titik lemah dari objek besar itu.

 **'GRYAAA!'**

 **Wushh**

"Hyaat!" Sakura melompat kecil melewati punggung beruang itu. Ia memutar tubuhnya yang melayang hingga mengarah tepat ke punggung lalu memberi tebasan. "Kena!"

 **Crashh**

 **Brugh**

 **'GOOARRK!'** Penampang depan monster itu membentur tanah dengan keras. Dipunggungnya terlihat luka sayat panjang dari bahu kanan ke pinggang kiri. _HP bar-_ nya yang tertulis '80/350' turun cepat hingga tertulis '0/350'

 **Pyarr**

Tubuh besar itu hancur meninggalkan berkas-berkas hologram yang berterbangan. "Satu hancur, tinggal tiga." Sakura mengambil napas. Menoleh ke direksi tak jauh darinya. Naruto tengah bertarung dengan tiga mahluk sejenis yang dilawannya.

.

.

.

 **Wusshh**

"Hyaa!" Naruto menebas sebelah lengan salah satu dari mereka. Saat berhasil merusak pertahannya, ia memberi beruang itu serangan beruntun dengan tiga tebasan kuat. Menyilang dari kanan, berputar lalu menyilang dari kiri, kemudian menerobos sambil menebas disisi samping.

 **Crasss Crass Crasshh**

 **'UHORRK!'** Naruto berbalik badan. Ia hiruakan hologram berterbangan dari beruang yang baru ia kalahkan. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke dua arah yang belawanan secara bergantian. "Kalian keras kepala, ya? Hanya dengan dua orang tapi mencoba mengepungku." Entah mereka paham maksud Naruto atau tidak. Tapi seperti yang ia katakan, pemuda itu terkepung ditengah diantara dua monster beruang itu. Sejenak ia menormalkan napas.

Llirikan matanya menangkap sosok merah jambu yang berlari mendekat hingga akhirnya sampai disampingnya, segera menghadap salah satu dari mereka. Berdiri berlawanan arah. "Sakura-chan?"

"Percayakan yang satu ini padaku!" Sakura maju mendekat setelah dapat persetujuan berupa anggukan.

 **'GRAARR!'** Beruang yang berhadapan Naruto malah mencuri langkah saat pemuda itu lengah karena perhatianya pada Sakura. Namun Naruto yang punya reflek bagus menyosong maju. "Haaa!"

 **Sreeeet Crash**

Ketika tepat berhadapan dan beruang itu mengayun tangan ia merunduk, melewatinya dari bawah namun dengan meninggalkan satu serangan yang memutus sebelah kakinya.

 **'GROARK!'**

 **Brugh**

Beruang itu terjatuh karena kehilangan keseimbangan. "Langsung kuselesaikan!" Naruto mengangkat satu tangan dan merapal spell. **"Thunder: Lightning Jolt!"**

Diatas tubuh yang sulit untuk bangun itu muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu. Dari sana muncul kilatan listrik terang menyilaukan mata.

 **Ctarr**

 **'GYAAA!'** Petir itu menghantam tubuh beruang itu dengan telak. Mengikis habis helath points yang tersisa darinya hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

"Si baka-Naru itu, kenapa selalu selesai dengan cepat?" Sakura mendengus, sejenak melirik kearah Naruto. Melupakan kenyataan kalau sang beruang yang menatap gerak-geriknya mengambil kesempatan menyerang. **'GROOARR!'**

Auman itu menarik kembali perhatian Sakura. Namun sudah terlambat. 'Sial!' Gadis itu terlanjur lengah dan hanya bisa memposisikan pedangnya sedemikian rupa.

 **'HYAAA!'**

 **Trang**

Pedang Sakura terlempar dua meteran dari posisi bertarung, menancap ditanah. Ia menutup mata, mengalihkan wajah. Tak bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Namun...

"Sakura- _chan_!"

 **Trang**

Telinga gadis itu berdengung. Matanya yang terpejam perlahan terbuka lirih. Ia jatuh terduduk sementara Naruto menahan serangan beruang super itu. Pemuda itu sempatkan melirik lewat ekor matanya. "Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk duduk santai." Gadis itu cemberut. Paham maksud dari Naruto yang nampaknya menyindir. Ia merangkak mundur, bangkit berdiri. Pedang yang tertancap ditanah kembali ke genggamannya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang mendorong beruang itu menjauh dengan tendangan ke perut.

"Selesaikan yang satu itu!" Teriak Naruto lantang pada Sakura. Sang gadis berambut pink itu memasang kuda-kuda. Meski wajahnya terlihat memendam suatu... kekesalan?

 **Sriing**

 **Wushh**

"SHANNARO!" Ia melesat lalu menebaskan pedangnya horizontal diperut. **'GROOARK!'**

 **Pyarr**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terus menatap bingung kearahnya. Sakura tahu akan hal itu. Namun ia acuh. Hanya fokus berjalan bahkan tanpa melirik kanan-kiri.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan_!"

"..."

"Sakura-chan? Kenapa diam saja?"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini, sih?" Sakura menghentikan langkah, memutar tubuh menghadap si pirang. Ia berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Terus kenapa kau diam saja?" Sakura memutar reka ulang kejadian yang ia simpan di memori otaknya. Di berbagai kilasan bayangan itu ia jadi teringat ketika berkali-kali pemuda pirang itu menolongnya. Bahkan tadi juga... "Naruto... aku..."

"Kenapa?"

"... Sepertinya aku tidak terlalu banyak membantumu, benar kan?"

"Haa?"

Wajah putih itu tertunduk, ia tersenyum kecil. Dipaksakan. "Ahaha... padahal saat game pertama mulai aku sesumbar mengatakan berbagai hal..."

 _ **'Berhentilah menganggapku sebagai gadis lemah yang tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri!'**_

 _ **'Dengar, kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, menolong dengan perbuatan besar atau kecil, aku tentu harus membalasnya juga!'**_

Sakura masih jelas ingat dengan ucapan itu...

"Hmm... Aku tidak mengerti. Kau ini bicara apa? Dan kenapa kau terlihat murung? Padahal aku ingat tadi siang kau mengajakku _hunting_ dengan nada yang seperti ini kan?" Naruto berhenti sejenak, berdehem. Lalu mengubah raut wajah serta suaranya, meniru suara Sakura. "Narutooo~ ayo _hunting_ ~"

Sakura kontan saja berdecak muak. "Kau ini memang tidak pernah peka, ya? Lupakan saja yang tadi!" Sakura acuh melanjutkan perjalananya yang tertunda karena pembicaraan tak penting ini. Dibelakangnya, Naruto mengekor layaknya anak anjing.

"Lho? Sakura- _chan_ tunggu!"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, _baka_!"

"Hmm... Mau bagaimana lagi. Rumahku kan disebelah rumahmu. Bukanya kau yang menunjukan rumah itu dan menyuruhku membelinya?" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Berhasil mendapatkan dengusan sebal dari putri tunggal pasangan Haruno yang berjalan menghentak disepanjang jalan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan sambil menggerutu akhirnya keduanya sampai disebuah komplek rumah dan pertokoan.

Mereka berhenti didepan rumah minimalis bertembok bata dengan cat coklat pucat. Rumah standar dengan harga paling murah yang bisa dibeli dilantai satu. Disinilah Sakura bernaung selama game ini dimulai.

Pada awalnya ia hanya beristirahat dipenginapan. Tapi ketika sudah punya cukup uang, ia akhirnya memutuskan membeli rumah standar dengan harga tak lebih dari 75.000 gold. Cukup mudah untuk didapat karena sekali pertarungan kau bisa mendapat 1.500 sampai 2.500 _gold_ tergantung seberapa banyak monster yang kau kalahkan.

"Ck! Rumahmu yang disamping! Sekarang bisakah kau menyingkir?"

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menjelaskan."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia mengambil kunci rumah dari menu _item_. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau jadi sensitif sekali, sih? Apa di dunia nyata sudah waktumu PMS, ya?"

 **Brakk**

Naruto menutup mata rapat-rapat. Beberapa detik setelah yakin Sakura sudah menjauh dari daun pintu ia menarik napas dan menghembuskanya dengan berat. "Sekarang apa lagi yang terjadi denganmu, Sakura-chan?" Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yarna. 1st Floor, 05.15 AM 03 Agustus 2022**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklek**

Sakura menyembulkan kepala merah mudanya keluar pintu. Memindai sejenak keadaan apakah bagus baginya untuk keluar sekarang. Ia menyeringai lalu berjalan mengendap, memasukan kunci rumahnya ke _storage_. Saat ini masih pukul lima seperempat. Bisa disebut pagi sekali.

Tapi kenapa gadis itu sudah mau beranjak sepagi ini? Sederhana. Ia sengaja keluar rumah sepagi ini agar tidak bertemu sosok menyebalkan yang ia sebut 'Naruto'. Gadis itu hari ini berencana untung _hunting_ seorang diri tanpa mengajak si blondie itu. Karena itulah ia bangun pagi-pagi buta dan mempersiapkan diri lalu segera kabur dari sini sebelum-

"Yo! Ohayou, Sakura- _chan_!"

"Huwaa!" Sakura nyaris terjengkang jatuh dari tangga kecil didepan pintu rumahnya. Berkat Naruto yang berdiri santai dengan cengiran konyol bak orang tolol tak jauh didepan rumahnya.

"Kau? Kenapa kau disini?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja mengajakmu-"

Sakura memicing. "-Maaf. Aku tidak berencana mengajak siapapun hari ini!" Ia bersedekap tangan, mendongakan sedikit wajah dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya mau sendiri." Giliran Naruto memicing. "Hmm, sejak kemarin kau jadi aneh." Sakura berpura-pura tak mendengar dengan bergumam kecil. Lalu dengan gaya sok anggun melangkah melewatinya. "Oi, tunggu, dong!" Naruto cepat-cepat menyusul. Mengikuti kemana Sakura berjalan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Naruto membagi cengiran khas sekaligus memamerkan deret gigi putihnya. "Ayolah, jangan sinis begitu. Sejak pertama terjebak di game ini kita sama sekali belum mengambil _quest_ , karena itu aku mengajakmu mengambil sebuah _quest._ Bagaimana? _"_

"Dimana?"

Naruto tersenyum senditi ketika gadis itu tak menolak. Ia menarik tanganya dan membawanya berjelan cepat-cepat. " _C-chotto_ \- hoi! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu.".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Panic Castle. 1st Floor, 07.15 AM 03 Agustus 2022**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulut gadis itu setengah menganga, menyaksikan kemegahan istana dengan bata berwarna keabuan yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen khas. "Inikan... _Panic Castle_? Kudengar banyak sekali _guild_ ataupun _party_ yang gagal menyelesaikan _quest_ ditempat ini. Kenapa kau malah mengajaku kemari?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Hahh... Terserah kau. Tapi aku akan buat sedikit kesepakatan dulu." Alis kuning si pemuda naik. Diiringi rasa pensaran yang menghantam pikiranya saat ini. "Kesepakatan apa?"

Sakura menggerakan sebelah tangannya. Jari telunjuknya ia angkat. "Ada tiga. Pertama, setiap kali gerombolan musuh datang maka aku yang akan melawan tiga perempat dari mereka dan kau yang seperempatnya!"

"Huwee? Itu serakah namanya!"

"Kedua." Sakura acuh. Sekarang menaikan jari tengah menemani jari telunjuknya. "Tidak boleh ada percakapan tak penting disepanjang _quest_!"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Aku tidak secerewet itu, tahu!"

"Ketiga." Jari manis si gadis naik. "Kesepakatan boleh dirubah oleh pihak pembuat disaat-saat genting!"

Naruto _speechless_... Mulutnya terbuka kecil dengan sorot mata yang seakan menjelaskan kalau ia baru dibohongi layaknya orang bodoh. "Kau seperti seorang diktator sekarang, _ne_?" Sakura acuh, beranjak mendahului Naruto, berjalan cepat menuju gerbang kastil bergaya _bavarian_ itu.

Didepan sebuah pintu besi besar berwarna perunggu ia berhenti. Naruto melangkah mensejajarkan diri disamping Sakura. Tanganya terulur menyentuh penampang daun pintu tersebut, lalu munculah sebuah notifikasi beserta suara besar bergema.

 **«Selamat datang di** _ **Panic Castle**_ **, Ksatria! Kastil ini adalah perwujudan dari semua mimpi buruk yang jadi kenyataan. Hanya pejuang dengan keberanian tinggi dan tak kenal menyerahlah yang sanggup menaklukan kastil ini. Apa kalian adalah pejuang itu?»**

Setelah suara narator selesai berbunyi, Naruto menekan tombol _'Yes'_ dan mengambil dua langkah mundur, diikuti Sakura.

 **Kreeet**

Daun pintu terbuka perlahan dengan mengeluarkan suara derit panjang saat engselnya bergerak. Celah itu terus melebar hingga akhirnya pintu terbuka seutuhnya. Mereka disambut dengan desain interior dalam kastil yang memukau. Indah, layaknya interior istana sungguhan.

"Wahh... ternyata bagian dalam kastil ini tidak seseram namanya."

"Ingat, kesepakatan nomor dua." Sakura menggumam. Memperhatikan berbagai perabotan ruangan. Barang-barang antik macam guci, vas, atau patung berjejer rapi disisi ruangan. Berbagai lukisan tertempel didinding. Dan sebuah kolam kecil dengan air mancur memenuhi garis tengah ruangan.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan istana ini..." Gadis itu berpendapat. Di ujung ruangan ada sebuah pintu besar. Sebuah pintu dari bahan dasar kayu. Dan keduanya mengangguk setelah saling melirik. "Jangan membuang waktu, ayo!" Lanjutnya.

 **Kreet**

Pintu kayu diujung ruangan tiba-tiba berderit terbuka. Naruto dan Sakura memasang posisi siaga. Menggenggam pegangan pedang yang masih tersarung. Bersiap menanti kedatangan monster yang mungkin menyambut mereka.

"Eh?" Naruto mengendurkan bahunya yang menegang. Tanganya melepas genggaman pada pedangnya. Ia melirik kearah Sakura, gadis itu mengendikkan bahu.

Dari ujung ruangan, beberapa _player_ berjalan gontai. "Kalian! Lebih baik jangan masuk lebih dalam!" Teriak seorang player berambut hitam pendek dengan bandana dilehernya. Membentuk corong dengan tangannya agar suara terdengar lebih jelas.

Sakura menoleh kesekeliling, memastikan jika merekalah orang yang diberi peringatan oleh pria tersebut. Tapi tidak ada orang lain disekitar mereka yang menandakan memang merekalah orang yang dimaksud.

Enam orang berhenti didepan keduanya. Wajah mereka yang lesu dan beberapa helaan napas yang terdengar dari salah satu diantara mereka membuat keduanya makin bingung dan peenasaran. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Seorang player perempuan berambut coklat dikuncir menyahut. "Hahh... benar rumor yang dikatakan orang-orang. _Quest_ disini sangat sulit untuk dilakukan..."

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersiul-siul tak jelas. "Kenapa kau tidak cari tahu dulu insformasi sebelum mengambil sebuah _quest, baka_!?" Pemuda itu mengeluarkan cengiran kaku, menggosok belakang kepalanya yang gatal... aa, tidak juga, sih...

Sakura mendengus kesal, beralih kembali. "Sebagai sesama _player_ , bisakah kalian membagi informasi tentang tempat ini, tolong?"

"Kalian yakin tetap ingin masuk?" Tanya si pemuda dengan bandana, khawatir.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kita akan tetap melanjutkanya, Sakura-chan?" Sakura, dengan raut serius terpasang diwajah membuat pemuda dihadapan gadis itu mau tak mau ikut serius juga. "Kita akan tetap masuk!"

"Haa? Serius?" Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Tapi bagaimana kalau-"

"Kesepakatan nomor tiga!" Wajah Sakura mengeras. "Kesepakatan boleh dirubah oleh pihak pembuat disaat-saat genting. Dan kurasa ini saat yang genting. Aku akan menambah satu kesepakatan lagi, yaitu... tidak boleh ada pembantahan!"

 **Gubrakk**

'Apa-apaan dia itu... tapi kenapa juga aku bisa sangat terikat dengannya?' Batin Naruto _sweatdrop_. Tak ingin ikut campur konflik internal, seisi anggota _guild_ remaja itu hanya diam menyimak saja.

"Kami akan pergi saja. Temanku ini sedang PMS jadi dia agak berubah sifat- ohok!" Siku Sakura menancap dalam keperut sampingnya.

"Cerewet kau, _baka_! Ingat kesepakatan nomor dua!" Dilain sisi, tiga orang pemuda nampak _sweatdrop_ sedangkan para gadis menggigit bibir. Gemas melihat pertengkaran kecil seperti pasangan utama dari sebuah _dorama_ itu.

"Kami akan masuk, bisakah kita minta bantuannya?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, mengangguk sesaat. " _Naruhodo_ , kalau begitu akan kujelaskan struktur penting _quest_ ini. Kastil ini terdiri dari dua lantai. Lantai pertama memiliki enam ruangan, lima lorong dan sebuah tangga untuk naik kelantai selanjutnya. Lalu lantai kedua ada tiga ruangan dengan dua lorong. Di penghujung ruangan dilantai dua, kita harus mengalahkan _quest boss_ di kastil ini agar bisa menyelesaikan _quest_."

Tangan pemuda itu bergerak membuka map di menu item. Ia menunjuk ke beberapa titik. "Lihat tanda silang dibeberapa lokasi ini? Disitulah titik vital bangunan ini. Akan ada jebakan, ruangan _anti-teleport_ atau monster berlevel sedang hingga tinggi. Untuk berjaga-jaganya, kusarankan kalian memasang mata dan telinga kalian baik-baik dilorong urutan ganjil. Memang kami hanya bisa mencapai ruangan keempat lantai pertama, tapi semoga saja informasi ini benar dan bisa membantu kalian."

" _Wakatta_ , terima kasih banyak!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita sampai diruangan pertama, tanpa halangan yang berarti." Sakura mengendik. Sibuk memperhatikan _map_ digitalnya.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kita bisa jadi _party_ pertama yang menyelesaikan _quest_ ini- _ttebayo_!" Sakura merentangkan sebelah tangannya menahan lebih lanjut langkah Naruto. Iris _emerald_ -nya menajam melihat beberapa titik di _map_ -nya.

"Ada yang datang!"

 **Sriing Sriing Sriing**

Simbol lingkaran sihir bermunculan. Diikuti munculnya beberapa monster yang keluar dari sana. "Musuh pertama."

Sakura menarik pedangnya dari sarung dipinggang kiri. "Aku akan mengatasi yang tiga! Satunya terserah ingin kau apakan!"

"Ck! Menyebalkan."

"Ingat, kesepakatan terbaru tadi. Tidak ada pembantahan!" Ada empat monster dengan dua jenis berbeda. Jenis yang pertama monster dengan tubuh tinggi berbadan es dengan kedua tangan yang tak memiliki jari dan meruncing ujungnya.

Satu jenis lain berbentuk manusia kurus kering berbalut perban hingga wajah. Hanya menampakan mata kirinya yang menyala kehijauan. Seperti mumi. Ia membawa sebuah belati dan berjalan merangkak.

' _ **Anubis Templar**_ _dan_ _ **Blizzarion**_. _Monster kelas rendah dan sedang_ , _tak terlalu sulit._ '

 **'KAAAARRR!'** Satu mumi memulai pertarungan. Merangkak cepat layaknya reptil yang berlari ditanah panas. Sakura memasang kuda-kuda. Kaki kanan berada didepan dan kaki kiri sedikit kebelakang. Tangan kanan menggenggam gagang pedang sedangkan yang kiri mengimbangi menggenggam sarungnya.

 **'GYAAA!'** Mumi itu melompat tinggi lalu menukik dengan sebilah belati tajamnya.

 **Trang**

Belati yang panjangnyanya hanya tiga perempat pedang milik Sakura itu nyaris terlepas dari genggaman ketika gadis itu dengan _sword skill-_ nya melemparkan tubuh dengan perban itu.

 **'KARRRRR!'** Mumi lain merangkak cepat melebar kesisi kiri. Mencoba menyerang dari titik lemah posisi Sakura sekarang.

" **Earth: Spike Mines!** " Sakura menempatkan satu tangannya dilantai. Dari tempatnya berjongkok, muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau yang melebar hingga sepuluh meteran sebelum lenyap tak nampak.

Satu mumi melompat kedalam area lingkaran sihir Sakura tanpa tahu kalau itu jebakan. Seketika itu juga tanah mencuat tajam dari bawah menusuk mumi itu begitu mendarat.

 **Jlebb**

 **'GYAAAA!'** Ia tertusuk dari punggung hingga tembus kedepan, lalu hancur dalam berkas hologram.

Sakura cepat berbalik, menemukan satu mumi lain melesat mencoba menyerang dari belakang. Mahluk itu menukik setelah melompat tinggi.

 **Brughh**

Debu berterbangan menutupi pandangan setelah hantaman keras itu. Ketika debu itu menipis gadis itu lenyap tanpa jejak yang berarti. Disaat kebingungan melanda, sinar kehijauan yang menyilaukan dari sebilah pedang berkelip dari atas.

"Whoa..." Naruto terkagum-kagum. Sakura menukik dari atas dengan _sword skill_ maksimal. " _Shannaroo_!"

 **Crashh**

' **KAAAAA!** ' Mumi itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian hanya dengan satu serangan. Bukan hal aneh. Monster sejenis ini hanya harus diwaspadai kecepatanya, _HP-_ nya tak sampai 70.

"Tinggal dua!" Sakura menajamkan mata, mengacungkan pedangnya kearah dua monster besar tinggi yang berdiri agak jauh didepannya. "Maju kalian jelek!"

Bersamaan, dua mahluk yang dimaksud menggeram. Dari mulut mereka menguar asap keputihan menandakan betapa dinginnya hela napas mereka. Satu dari mereka mengambil langkah maju, sementara yang satu tetap ditempat.

Monster didepan saling menyilangkan tangannya didepan tubuh. Sakura bersiaga. Menekuk kedua lutut sedikit dengan pedang digenggam dua tangan.

 **'GRRRR... RRRAAA!'** Mahluk es itu mengayun dua tangannya serentak kedepan. Muncul gelombang es yang meninggalkan jejak memanjang dilantai mendekati Sakura dengan cepat.

Segera ia membuang tubuh ke kiri.

 **Blashh**

Naruto menutup wajah dengan lengan. Gelombang dingin menyeruak hingga ke sum-sum tulang saat serangan itu menghantam dan membuat tembok didekatnya dilapisi es.

Monster itu menyerang lagi dengan cara yang sama hingga dua kali.

 **Blashh Blashh**

Tetap saja, gadis itu menghindar dengan sigap.

 **'GRAAAR!'** Sakura membelalak. Ia mendengar geraman keras yang disusul sarangan serupa namun jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

 **Wushh**

Ia membumbung tinggi di udara demi menghindari serangan yang berpotensi besar membuatnya _paralyze_.

 **Criing**

Namun ia dibuat tersentak ketika _Blizzarion_ yang membuat serangan itu sudah malayang berhadapan dengannya. **'HYAAA!'** Ia menghunuskan tangan kanannya kedepan.

 **Trang**

Sakura berhasil menahan serangan pertama. Sebelum satu tangan yang lain menyerangnya, Sakura mengeluarkan serangan _magic_. **"Wind: Phantom Dive!"**

 **Wusshh**

Efek angin muncul keluar dari lingkaran sihir Sakura. Angin membentuk satu tangan utuh yang mengayun dari samping, seperti gerakan menampar.

 **Prassh**

 **'GYAAAR!'** Tubuh besar _Blizzarion_ itu terhempas jauh kebelakang. Menghantam dinding lalu jatuh menabrak lantai.

" _Yosh_!" Gadis itu berhasil mendarat dengan benar.

"Yang tadi itu keren." Sakura nyaris menebaskan pedangnya kalau ia tak berhasil menahan. "Jangan menganggetkanku seperti itu , baka-pirang!" Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Setelah kupikr-pikir lebih baik semua monster disini kau saja yang kalahkan."

Sakura meringis. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat lagi pertarunganmu. Sangat keren jika kau minta pendapatku!" Naruto menyeringai lebar. Dihadiahi dengusan angkuh Sakura. "Kau bilang saja kalau kau takut melawannya." Sakura tersenyum mengejek, memberinya tatapan remeh. "Hehh... enak saja! Kebetulan aku sedang malas saja, tahu! Tapi aku hanya menyarankan, _strength_ mereka hampir menyamai kelas _warrior,_ dan kecepatan mereka cukup bagus. Serangan beruntun dan _magic_ mungkin strategi terbaik untuk kau gunakan."

"Aku juga paham hal seperti itu." Sakura menyeringai kecil. Memasang ancang-ancang.

 **Wussh**

Gadis itu melompat keatas. Memajukan telapak tangannya yang bebas. **"Fire: Thousand Swallow!"** Simbol sihir seperti lingkaran dengan berbagai macam huruf kuno muncul dengan telapak tangan sebagai pusatnya. Dari sana keluar kobaran api besar yang kemudian terpencar kecil-kecil.

 **Citt Citt Citt Citt**

Membentuk ribuan burung kecil yang meluncur serta bersinar layaknya komet.

 **Wussh Wussh Wussh Blarr Blarr Blarr**

 **'GYAAAA!'**

Tak satu pun meleset. Semua kena dengan telak, membakar tubuh mereka juga berkobar-kobar diatas lantai. Namun Sakura tak bisa tenang dulu. Ia tahu kalau mereka belum kalah hanya dengan serangan itu.

 **Sriing**

Ia mengaktifkan _sword skill_ berwarna kehijauan dari pedangnya. "Hyaaat!"

 **Crashh**

Ia mendarat dengan menyertakan satu tebasan vertikal yang mengenai monster disisi kanan. Sakura segera berputar, beralih menebas horizontal monster disisi kiri.

 **Crashh**

Keduanya sedikit terseret. **'GAARRR!'** Mereka menggeram dan memulai pertarungan lagi. Maju bersamaan dan menebas secara bergilir.

 **Sriing Trang Sriing**

Berkali-kali serangan mereka membelah udara kosong dan berhasil ditangkis. Sakura bergerak lincah dan cerdik demi menghindar sambil memberi serangan balasan.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Pedang Sakura bersinar kehijauan, _sword skill_. Ia maju sedekat mungkin monster disebelah kanan. "Hyaaa!" Ia menebas pedangnya diagonal.

 **Crassh**

 **'UWAAAA!** ' Serangannya berlanjut. Menebas lurus menyamping tepat dipinggang si monster. Mata hijau Sakura melirik, dua serangan berhasil menurunkan _HP_ hingga seperempat. Tapi satu tebasan vertikal mengincarnya, mengganggu rantai serangannya.

 **Trang**

Ia tangkis dan dorong hingga pertahanan monster itu terbuka jelas. "Satu hancur!"

 **Crassh**

 **Blarr**

Tepat seperti ucapannya, monster pertama terpelanting dengan luka memanjang lalu hancur berkeping-keping. Ia mengambil jarak untuk memasang kuda-kuda.

 **'GRAARR!'** _Blizzarion_ terakhir meraung geram. **'HUUAARR!'** Ia berlari cepat bertepatan saat gadis itu ikut menyongsong kedepan.

 **Sriing**

Sambil berlari Sakura memasang _sword skill_. Satu tangan sang monster menyabet dari arah samping. Mata jeli Sakura melebar melihat serangan datang. "Hyaaa!"

 **Sreeeek Crassh**

Dengan tangkas ia meluncur menunduk melewati serangan itu sekaligus menebaskan pedangnya dikaki kiri. **'GROAAKK!'** Monster itu pincang kehilangan satu kaki. Namun ia gigih tetap memberi perlawanan.

 **Syuut Syuut**

Ia menembakan bola debu kristal dari mulutnya, dihindari dengan menyamping kekiri dan kanan. Tak mengijinkan Sakura menghindar lagi, ia menusukan satu tangannya. **'HYEEAA!'**

Sakura melompat, bersalto diposisi tinggi, lalu meluncur deras. "HAAAA!"

 **Jlebb**

Ia menusuk pedangnya dalam-dalam tepat ditengkuk, menghasilkan raungan memekakan telinga sebelum melompat mengambil jarak aman. **'HUWAAA!'**

 **Blarrr**

Monster itu hancur berkeping-keping...

 _Warrio-mage_ itu menormalkan napas. Menyarungkan pedang kembali ketempatnya. "Selesai."

"Hmm, lumayan."

Gadis berkening lebar itu tak menjawab. Lebih memilih menutup mulut sambil menatap dengan sorot sombong kearah Naruto. "Lumayan? Kau harus akui kalau yang tadi itu keren! Shannaro!" Sakura berjingkrak girang mendapat kekehan geli dari si pemuda. "Oke-oke, yang tadi keren. _High five_!" Aba-aba itu disambut. Mereka mempertemukan telapak tangan di udara. Diselingi tawa yang menguar dari masing-masing individu.

 **Plokk**

.

.

.

"Nama kastil ini tidak cocok dengan desain ruanganya yang berkelas, hm."

"Kita disini bukan untuk tur seni, kau ingat?"

"Ck, aku tahu! Sebagai sesama seniman harusnya kau menghargai interior ruangan ini, hm!"

"Kita punya banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat, tapi setelah kita dapatkan _item_ spesial dengan mengalahkan _boss_."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi..."

.

.

.

Naruto terkekeh geli. Menatap gadis berjubah merah dengan bagian pinggang kebawah terbelah didepan. Menampakan celana hitam pendek diatas lutut juga semacam _stocking_ hitam hingga paha, plus _boot_ -nya juga.

"Apa yang lucu?." Giliran Sakura yang mendengus.

"Sekarang aku yakin kau benar-benar PMS. Tadi kita tertawa-tawa dan mendadak kau jadi ketus lagi jika kutanya."

"Aku bukannya ketus. Hanya menerapkan kesepakatan nomor dua. Lagipula..." Sakura berhenti. Memutar badan menghadap pemuda yang memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna yang di bagian dada tertutupi armor perak. Baju itu punya warna favorit sahabatnya sejak kecil. Hitam dibagian bahu kebawah, lalu sisanya dibagian tubuh dipenuhi warna oranye. Celana hitam pudar beserta sepatunya juga terlihat _matching_.

"Kenapa kau jadi perhatian sekali hari ini?"

"Hmm? Kurasa bukan cuma hari ini. Setiap saat, setiap waktu aku selalu perhatian padamu, kan?" Padahal kata-katanya sederhana. Tapi kenapa hal itu bisa jadi pemicu jantungnya untuk berdetak lebih kencang?

 **Degg Degg Degg**

Sakura tak mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan. Kedekatannya dengan Naruto dari kecil membuat sebuah ikatan yang diakuinya sebagai _persahabatan_. Tapi semenjak ia tumbuh jadi remaja. Katakanlah hormon dan adrenalinya sebagai darah muda melonjak. Mulai ketika itu ia melihat Naruto bukan sebagai bocah kecil yang selalu menyeringai riang kearahnya.

Tapi ia belum bisa memastikan seperti apa ia memandang Naruto sekarang. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia jadi sebal sendiri melihat Naruto berakrab ria dengan gadis selainnya. Saat senang ingat dia, saat sedih ingat dia. Jadi sebenarnya perasaan _absurd_ apa itu? Sungguh, ia belum bisa menjabarkan.

.

.

.

 **Zraaashh**

 **'GRRYYA!'** Sabetan diagonal meninggalkan luka silang panjang didada menoster es itu. Ia terseret belasan meter dengan berkas-berkas hologram berterbangan dari tubuhnya. Satu monster sejenis yang tersisa menatap kosong kearah rekannya yang tumbang. Ia bergerak mundur perlahan.

"Hanya seperti itu saja kemampuan monster disini. Sering menjalankan tugas sepele semacam ini tidak bisa mengembangkan keahlian seniku, hm!" Ungkap pria berjubah hitam serta berambut pirang dikuncir.

"Tapi meski begitu, belum ada seorang player pun yang berhasil menaklukan kastil ini dan mendapat item langkanya." Kali ini satu laki-laki lain yang berpakaian sama namun berambut merah yang berujar. Ia berjalan tenang dengan tangan bersedekap. "Kita baru melewati lorong pertama, cepat kita selesaikan dan pergi dari sini."

"Ck, kau ini memang tak sabaran, hm! "

"Itu karena, aku memang tidak suka menunggu, apalagi membuat orang lain menunggu!"

 **Wushh**

Dua pria itu berlari sejajaran.

 **Sriiiing**

Pedang ditangan mereka mengeluarkan sinar kemerahan pekat layaknya darah terpapar biasan cahaya.

"Kita tunjukan seni kita!"

 **Crassh Crassh**

 **'UHOORKK!'** Monster yang sebelumnya nampak merepotkan itu jatuh tumbang terbagi menjadi dua bagian atas dan bawah dengan mudahnya. Bahkan ia belum sempat sedikit pun berkutik karena serangan dua orang itu...

.

.

.

Iris biru itu berkedip. Pintu besar dengan dua obor dimasing-masing sisi membuatnya sedikit tak percaya. Pintu ruangan _quest-boss_ , hampir sampai penghujung _quest_ ini! "Ahaha! Kita orang pertama yang sampai sejauh ini! Hebat sekali- _ttebayo_!" Sakura mengangguk sepakat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuanganya.

"Siap?" Gadis itu mengangguk.

Naruto ikut mengangguk dan mendorong daun pintu itu hingga terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "Siapkan kristal teleportasi."

"Hm!"

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Diiringi kristal-kristal yang memancarkan cahaya sendiri untuk penerangan. Kaki keduanya melangkah perlahan, pedang sudah berada digenggaman. Naruto membuka menu _Soul Set_ dan memilih beberapa _abillity_ untuk digunakan.

"Tingkatan _boss quest_ tidak setara dengan boss lantai, jadi jika hanya kita berdua kurasa masih bisa. Tapi tetap saja tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau kita bisa terdesak nanti..." Dengan agak susah Sakura meneguk ludah. Didepan mereka ada sebuah altar bundar dengan relief rumit dilantainya.

 **Zraatt**

Sinar kehijauan menyambar bagai guntur ke tengah-tengah altar itu. Dan hal selanjutnya yang mereka lihat adalah sesosok pria berpakaian seperti pendeta hindu yang melayang tanpa alas dalam posisi bersila dengan dua tangan menyatu didepan dada. _HP bar_ -nya terdiri dari dua deret, masing-masing sebesar 2500.

 **«Quest Boss: Two Faces Sage, Maha Vailo»**

"Dia datang!"

Tanpa suara apapun pria itu membuka satu tangannya lebar-lebar. Kedua remaja itu kaget bukan kepalang.

 **Zrreett**

Gelombang transparan melebar jauh. "Serangan!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Buru-buru keduanya menutup mata rapat-rapat. Gelombang itu melingkupi seluruh area pertempuran, tapi tidak terjadi apapun dengan keduanya.

"Eh?"

Sang _quest boss_ kembali ke posisi duduknya yang semula. Bahkan tak terbesit keinginan untuk menyerang sepertinya.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

 **Sriing**

"Kita ambil kesempatan, langsung serang!" Naruto melesat cepat mendekati altar. Diikuti Sakura yang sebelumnya menyiapkan _sword skill_.

 **Swushh**

Naruto melompat tingga ke udara, berputar menyamping dengan cepat demi menebaskan pedangnya agar telak. "HYAAA!"

 **Takk**

Tebasan itu mengenai bahu kanan boss berwujud pendeta itu. Namun... seranganya...

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sakura menghentikan langkah. Naruto membolakan mata, melompat mundur sejauh yang ia bisa. Pria berjubah pendeta itu mengangkat telunjuk.

 **Zratt**

Petir biru menyambar tepat ke ujung jarinya. Dan saat petir itu berbenturan tiba-tiba terpecah menjadi lima pilar petir yang bergerak singular, menjauh dari pusat dan melebar hingga membabat Naruto menjauh.

 **Ctarr Ctarr Ctarr**

"GYAAA!"

"Naruto!"

 **Bukk**

"Ghh..." Tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding dengan kuat. _HP_ turun hingga seperenam bagian. " _Kusso_! Apa yang terjadi barusan? Kenapa seranganku tidak mempan?"

Sakura menghambur mendekat. Membantu Naruto untuk berdiri kembali. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa seranganmu gagal, tapi kali ini aku yang akan menco-"

"-tunggu, jangan dulu! Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu." Alis merah jambu itu menukik keatas. Naruto menoleh memberi tatapan seriusnya. "Kita serang dari dua arah, sesuaikan tempo."

"Hm!"

 **Sriing Sriing**

Keduanya mengaktifkan _sword skill_. Memposisikan pedang yang kiranya senyaman mungkin agar bisa memberi serangan telak. "Ayo!"

 **Wushh**

Mereka melangkah menyerang. Naruto melebar ke kanan sedang Sakura ke kiri. "HAAAA!"

 _Boss quest_ sama sekali tak merespon serangan yang menuju kearahnya. Hanya tetap diam dan duduk seakan memang berniat menerima serangan.

"HYAAA!" Mereka membelok tajam, menyerang dari dua sisi.

 **Daasshh**

Serangan menebas dari dua arah. Seharsunya menimbulkan goresan menyilang panjang didadanya, namun kenyataanya hanya ada satu tebasan, dan tebasan itu dari Sakura. Hanya menurunkan 95 _HP_ -nya.

Naruto tersentak, menggemelutkan giginya geram. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang kosong lalu merapal _spell_. **"Earth: Rock Berserk!** "

 **Grrkkk**

Dari lantai muncul sebongkah batu didepan Naruto. "Hyaa!" Ia meninjunya dan melesatkan pecahan-pecahan tajam dari batu itu ke musuh.

 **Takk Takk Takk**

Sosok yang diserang hanya tergeser posisinya, _HP_ -nya sama sekali tidak turun, goresan pun tak nampak...

"Mundur!" Sakura memberi aba-aba. Keduanya melompat mundur demi mendapat jarak aman. "Sialan! Seranganku yang biasa ataupun _magic_ sama sekali tidak berpengaruh."

"Tapi tebasanku berhasil."

"Karena itulah aku bingung. Apa yang dilakukanya hingga jadi seperti ini?" Sakura terdiam, mengingat-ingat. Kelopaknya melebar saat mengingat sesuatu. "Itu dia! Sebelum pertarungan dia menembakan gelombang yang sama sekali tidak berdampak pada kita, ingat?"

"Tapi tidak mungkin hanya karena itu... ataukah jangan-jangan... ini..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... _Battle limit_..."

.

.

.

"Haa? Kenapa pintunya terkunci?"

"Cih, kita keduluan! Ada seseorang didalam sana."

"Tapi kukira kita player pertama yang bisa sampai kesini, hm!? Berarti sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain menunggu..."

"Hilangkan kata 'menunggu'. Aku paling benci kata itu..."

.

.

.

Bibir Naruto bergetar. Setiap kali ingin membuka suara selalu tercekat ditenggorokan. Tubuh Sakura bergetar perlahan, mulai merasa bimbang sekarang. "Sakura- _chan_ , saat ini darurat! _Teleport_!" Gadis pink itu mengangguk. Segera mengeluarkan kristal teleportasi dan mengaktifkannya. **"Transfer: Yarna!"** Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kristalnya, namun...

Hening...

"Tidak terjadi apapun... _Kusso_! Ruangan boss ini juga _anti-teleport_!"

"La-lau apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sakura mencengkram helaian merah mudanya frustasi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan... kenapa _battle limit_ itu hanya mengenaimu?"

"Aku mulai paham sekarang." Sakura menoleh kearah sahabat kuningnya. Ia lihat tangan tan itu terkepal erat saking tingginya tingkat kekesalan pemuda itu. "Di _game online_ biasanya ada tiga macam boss. Pertama _boss dungeon_ , boss yang wajib untuk dikalahkan demi _progress_ permainan kita. Lalu _mini-boss_ , boss yang bisa membuatmu dapat banyak bonus jika bisa kau kalahkan. Kemunculannya _random_ dan bisa ada dimana saja. Tapi tidak berpengaruh pada _progress_ permainan apabila kau biarkan. Lalu yang terakhir..."

" _Boss quest_... boss yang harus kau kalahkan jika ingin menyelesaikan sebuah _quest_ karena jika tidak maka _quest_ itu akan gagal..."

Naruto menanggapi dengan mengangguk sejenak. " _Boss quest_ bisa dikategorikan menjadi dua. Boss pembawa _item_ dan boss penjaga. Biasanya tingkat keagresifan mereka tergantung dari jenisnya. Boss pembawa _item_ tidak terlalu agresif tapi bisa memanfaatkan _item_ yang dijaganya untuk melawan. Sedangkan boss penjaga cenderung ganas namun tak pernah bisa meninggalkan tempat yang ia jaga. Jadi jika kita berniat kabur boss itu tidak akan mengejar..."

"Lalu, jenis boss yang saat ini kita lawan jenis yang mana? Apa penjaga sebuah _item_?"

"Ya... itulah sebabnya ruangan ini _anti-teleport_. Kalau boss ini adalah boss penjaga kita bisa kabur sejak tadi..."

"Berarti, jenis _item_ yang ia jaga adalah..."

" _Item_ yang ia jaga bukan _item_ biasa... _item_ itu-"

.

.

.

Dua sosok berjubah hitam itu masih tetap berada diluar pintu. Satu sosok pirang duduk bersila dilantai, sedangkan sosok merah berdiri bersandar dinding. "Oi, ngomong-ngomong, memangnya _item_ apa yang dijaga _boss quest_ ini? Kita sampai repot-repot datang kemari, hm!"

Iris hazel pria berambut merah bata itu menajam. Tangannya ia sedekapkan didada. "Menurut informasi... adalah item pembuat _battle limit_."

" _Battle limit_?"

"Hm. Jika kau terus memakai _item_ itu maka area dengan jangkauan tertentu dengan kau sebagai pusatnya akan diterapkan _battle limit_. Player dengan level tertentu tidak akan bisa melukaimu sebanyak apapun mereka mencoba. Tapi luas jangkauan dan level berapa player yang bisa kau batasi tergantung seberapa tinggi level _item_ itu yang kau tingkatkan."

"Cih, siapa yang kira _item_ selangka itu ada di lantai satu?"

.

.

.

"T-tidak mungkin... jadi, kenapa hanya kau yang terkena _battle limit_ adalah karena _item_ itu mempengaruhi _player_ berlevel 20 keatas?"

"Hm, dan sialnya aku _player_ berlevel 20... andaikan kita mendapatkan _item_ itu maka efeknya akan berimbas pada _player_ dengan level kurang dari dua puluh. Namun, seiring peningkatan level di _item_ itu maka player berlevel lebih tinggi juga bisa terkena dampaknya..." Tangan pemuda itu mengepal.

" _Kusso_... tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan sekarang..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Berarti kau sudah paham rasanya jadi beban..." Naruto tersentak kaget. Menoleh kearah sampingnya.

"Haa?"

"Rasanya menyebalkan bukan? Seperti itulah perasaan yang kurasakan belakangan ini..."

"Sakura- _chan_..."

"Dengan begini kau juga pasti merasakan betapa tak bergunanya dirimu untuk orang-orang yang justru ingin kau lindungi..." Sakura menundukan wajah jelitanya, menatap lantai berornamen indah disana. Naruto masih memilih bungkam, menyerap semua yang ingin Sakura katakan.

"Aku hanya ingin satu kali saja bisa jadi lebih kuat dan melindungimu..."

"Eh? Jadi, sejak kemarin kau bersikap aneh hanya karena masalah itu?"

"Baka! Permasalahannya tidak sesederhana itu..." Gumam gadis itu gugup.

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Tapi sedikit terbesit keinginan untuk mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu yang menggembung. "Begitukah? Aku tidak pernah menyadarinya karena kau tidak pernah bilang. Yah, tapi sebagian ini juga salahku, sih..."

"Jadi kau mengijinkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sakura dibuat menganga berkatnya.

Naruto melirik lewat ekor mata kearah sang boss yang masih duduk diam tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. "Meskipun boss itu hanyalah boss quest tetap saja akan sulit dikalahkan. Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau bertindak sendiri."

Sakura terpaku. Wajahnya yang semula keruh nampak bertambah keruh. Ia mengikuti fokus Naruto yang tertuju kedepan.

"Dari serangan tadi kau pasti juga punya pemikiran yang sama denganku. Boss kali ini punya tipe serangan _ranged_. Beda dari serangan _direct_ , monster bertipe _ranged attack_ akan sering menyerang dari jauh dan akan sulit untuk didekati. Tapi begitu kita berhasil mendekat maka kita bisa terus menghujaninya dengan serangan cepat. Bukannya aku merendahkanmu atau bagaimana. Tapi kelasmu tidak mendukung untuk bisa memberi serangan cepat."

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kaki jenjang gadis itu menapak beberapa langkah kedepan sementara tangannya bergerak mengambil pedang. "Bagaimanapun akan kucoba!"

"O-oi! Tunggu!"

"Aku mulai!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N**_ **:** Umm... h-hai #plakk Eheheh... moga-moga aja ada yang masih menunggu dan mengharapkan fic ini. Harusnya chapter ini super panjang (itulah alasan kenapa penulisannya lama) tapi saya pangkas hampir setengahnya di chapter selanjutnya.

BTW, semoga kalian suka membacanya meski updatenya yang kelewat telat^^, review?

.

.

 **Keterangan pemisah halaman:**

4 - skip time and place

3 - ganti scene

Eh, seharusnya keterangannya saya taruh diatas, kan? #gubrak


End file.
